Total Drama Remake! Season One
by NightOfAThousandDreams
Summary: Day 2: The Awakathon begins! With Justin and Beth getting closer together, what is Heather scheming? Will Katie EVER get Michael Myers off of her back? And what of the love pentagon between Long, Cody, Jude, Gwen and Trent? Read to find out! R
1. Chapter 1

The view zooms into a beautiful day. Birds are chirping, loons are singing, beavers are making their dams. Dolphins are swimming peacefully, sharks are eating something that looks like...er yeah, okay let's go somewhere else...

Suddenly the camera turns to a handsome man in his mid-twenties. His pearly whites are flashing in the sunlight, his well-kept hair swaying in the breeze. A mischevious grin is set on his face, warning those around him that he isn't afraid to amuse himself. He walks down a dock towards the camera, smiling cheerfully. "Good morning one and all, and welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, where 22-" a large dark man with a mean look on his face stops him and whispers in his ear. The host frowns and waves the giant away. "I mean...where _30 _campers will be staying with us for twelve weeks of sweat, tears, and some seriously nasty food!"

Just then, a butcher knife is flung towards the speaker, who barely dodged it in time. "Hehe...Chef's a bit sensitive about his food. Anyways, we WERE going to do twenty two campers, but the producers wanted a bit more..._drama_. Seriously, more brats for me. Yeesh. Okay back to what I was saying! We already have twenty five applicants...but we need five more.

"That's where YOU come in! We need some seriously awesome applicants to come and fight for the five remaining spots. And if it means some blood and gore to get it, go ahead!" The dark haired man is smirking sadistically, when Chef again walks up to him and whispers something in his ear. The smirk instantly turns into a snarl. "Fine! Okay, just _boringly_ send in your applications and we will _boringly_ decide who's gonna go in."

The camera zooms towards the host's face as he finishes his monologue. "I'm Chris Maclean, and tune in for some wickedly awesome episodes of TOTAL....DRAMA...ISLAND! The camera zooms out as Chris smiles at the camera and Chef Hatchet mutters something under his breath.

Okay guys, Hana here! I've been browsing through the TDI category, and I noticed that the majority of the stories here are either DxC or "starring YOU" fics. And at first, it kinda annoyed me, but I fell victim to it. But then I realized that a lot of people wished that their characters were on the show with the original ones. SO...

Here's your chance to be on the island with your favorite characters! Here are some examples of the characters that are already in (Note: I ONLY OWN ONE OF THEM)

Made by: myself :)

Name and Nickname(if they have one):Emma "The Strange" Chesko

Age(15-18): 16

Male or Female: Female

Stereotype: Creepy girl

Eye color: Pitless black

Hair: Thin straight black hair that curves at her chin

Clothes(regular,PJ's,Swimsuit,etc.): Normal- black lolita outfit with grey spades pinned in her skirt. White stockings with black dress shoes. White Spade hairclip on the right side of her head. PJ's- Black oversized T-shirt. Swimsuit- long sleeved one piece that is half black half white (vertically)

Body(Height,Weight,Race and Skin color): Is pale, lanky, and considerably thin. Of European descent. Is 5'2 and 90 lbs. Has an oval face, wide eyes, and gray lips. Face usually expressionless.

Summary about your character(Try to be super decripted and very long!The more you have,the better of a chance you'll get in): Sixteen years ago, the Chesko family found a baby crying on their doorstep. They find a note from the mother, which stated that she couldn't handle "it" anymore. The Cheskos were of course oblivious to what the woman had said. So, they adopted the little girl into the family. As she grew up, it became clear that Emma and her family were as different as night and day. They were extremely cheery sunny people who socialized often; she was reclusive, quiet, and pessimistic. Instead of freaking out during horror movies, she would laugh. She would hold long conversations with her favorite doll, BooBoo (Chuckie-like, I might add). Finally her parents decided to take her to the doctor, where they found out that she was schizophrenic. She hates taking her medication and stuffs them into BooBoo's head. She also has a ** habit of disappearing during thunderstorms and coming home wet, ragged, and extremely violent. She has little to no friends at school, mainly because she spends more time talking to the voices in her head than with actual people. There have been several cases of her attacking boys who dared flirt with her. All in all, her parents signed her up for TDI because they think that it might calm her down a bit. And help her make friends other than BooBoo and the people in her head.

Fears: Of losing BooBoo

Why they have that fear(s): It's the only friend she has

Paired up?: Sure

If so with who: Either Ezekiel or Dosko

Past relationships: None.

Bi,straight,gay,or lesbian: Straight

Audition tape(Not required but also a better chance of getting in!):*fuzzes in to reveal a girl dressed in lolita clothing sitting on her bed. She blinks, expressionlessly* Hello. My name is Emma Chesko. I don't want to be here right now,ll so let me make one thing clear: if you hurt me or booboo, you will resent the day you were born. If you try to make a fool out of me, I will *due to the graphic nature of this 30 minute description, this part has been censored out completely. Nothing can undo the disturbing trauma that this phrase can inflict on the innocent minds of the viewers. Thank you*

Why Total Drama?: The doctor treating her schizophrenia suggested that being around other teenagers may help her talk to people other than the ones in her head. It was either that or endure treatments at the mental institution.

Made by: Dosko

Name and Nickname: Dosko Vanders

Age(15-18): 16

Male or Female: Male

Stereotype: The Emo Kid

Eye color: Blue

Hair: Traditional black hair emo cut, covering the left eye, with a thick red streak over the part going over the eye.

Clothes(regular,PJ's,Swimsuit,etc.): Normal- Tight black jacket unzipped with a black Gorillaz t-shirt, wearing even tighter black jeans and converses. PJ's- red boxers with a black MCR beanie on...yes, that's it. No shirt or pants or anything. Swimsuit- just a plain white pair of swim trunks.

Body(Height,Weight,Race and Skin color): Just normal white skin, none of that "pasty white" albino crap, but no tan either. Rather skinny, but still somewhat muscular. No piercings, but one white wolf tattoo on the upper left arm. 5'8, 145 lbs. Also, Dosko cuts/files his nails into sharp claw tips, and paints them black.

Summary about your character: Dosko grew up in Germany as a child, but came with his parents to America at the age of three. Since he didn't do a lot of talking up until that point, he has no German accent, nor does he know how to speak a lot of German. After that, he grew up in a small town far north in Maine, surrounded by no more than 300 people in his life. Music and writing became a big part of his life when he went to a Marilyn Manson concert at the age of 12, and met him personally, asking him about his own music and his one book. Since then, Dosko has made his life out to be the next big thing in the distinguished world of literature since J.K. Rowling, and the next big thing in the music industry since the birth of grunge. Surprisingly happy for the most part, but can have VERY emotional tendencies at times. VERY hard to get angry, and is very passive when given insults. Still believes in chivalry, and often shy around women, except for women like Heather...he laughs at them behind their back. often talks to himself. Likes to talk to others about oddly specific things, like what happened exactly two years and 17 days ago in Russia. Very tangential in conversation.

Fears: Heights

Why they have that fear(s): There was a bad childhood trauma incident involving a clown and a plane...best not to ask questions...

Paired up?: Yes

If so with who:...hehe...(Emma?)

Past relationships: None, I is a loner :*(

Bi,straight,gay,or lesbian: Bi

Made by: princessTDI/SEGA (she doesn't have an account here, but I loves her very much :))

Name and Nickname(if they have one):Natasha

Age(15-18): 15

Male or Female: Female

Stereotype: Hyperactive girl.

Eye color: Dark brown

Hair: Puffy long dark brown hair. Always put in a braid!

Clothes(regular,PJ's,Swimsuit,etc.): Normal- Green dress with a red trim on tips with long red boots!Hair in a braid. PJ's- Black tank top with black and red long pants and red socks!SwimSuit- Green with the neck strap!Formal- Lond black dress with green belt and hair let out.

Body(Height,Weight,Race and Skin color): Is very short for her age about 5 feet. Average weight. Skin is alittle like tdi Justin's skin tone. Her race is hispanic!

Summary about your character(Try to be super decripted and very long!The more you have,the better of a chance you'll get in): Natasha is what you call...hyperactive. Not to the extent of Izzy, but still. She can't sit still, is always shuffling around a little bit, and playing with something in her hands. She's a multitasker, as she will be writing a story one second and will be dancing on the table the next. She is a very nice girl and tries to make friends with everyone she meets. However, she is a bit...paranoid. As her brothers have forced her to watch horror movies with them since she was little, she can't stand the sight of things that remind her of them. Is spooked very easily. All in all, she's a nice girl with some horror movie issues...

Fears: Heights, Cars, Planes, Trains, boats, Bugs, Reptiles, Insects.

Why they have that fear(s): She grew up having thoose fears cause of watching movies about that like titanic or final destanation ect.

Paired up?: Totally.

If so with who: Geoff

Past relationships: Trent!

Bi,straight,gay,or lesbian: Straight

Audition tape(Not required but also a better chance of getting in!): *None, but she begged Chris by popping up wherever he went*

Why Total Drama?: It was a bet to say that she is scared of everything.

Get it? Got it? GOOD! Now remember, there are only FIVE spots left. I'm picking the best and the most interesting characters I find. Now ready..set....GO!


	2. Three Outta Five Campers

Chris Maclean is seen standing at the edge of the dock, giving the cheesiest smile he could muster to the camera before him. "Welcome to special update to Total Drama Island!" he said with a grin. "With much thought, debating, and fighting, Chef, the producers, and mwah have finally gotten three campers that we believe are fit for the awesomeness at hand!"

Chef is seen swabbing the dock and glaring at the handsome host. "Wait, I didn't get a say in anything!" he snarls, breaking the mop in two. "Something you need to tell me pretty boy?"

Chris gulps and nervously chuckles. "N-nothing...hehe."

The large man throws the broken mop away and storms from the scenen, muttering some things that little children should never hear. Chris shudders and turns back to the camera that he loves so much. "_Anyways_...while Chef gets a new mop, why don't we get to know some of our campers?"

**Judith "Jude" Aaron, the Extreme Gal**

*The camera is on and a girl appears out of nowhere...seemingly.  
Judith: Hello! Names Judith and I'm here to get a part the in show!  
*Loud screams can be heard*  
Judith: Sorry....that's just my younger brothers....now, like I was saying, I  
would love to get on the show...it seems like fun and-  
*more screaming*  
*Judith leaves room for a few moments*  
Judith: Can you two just shut up for five seconds!  
*comes back*  
Judith: Yea...I would REALLY like to get out of this mad house!

**Yami Long, the Lone Wolf**

*Video comes on and shows Long wearing his white cap and hoodie on* "Hi. This is Long. Let me take you on a tour of the streets." *Walks around Queens, showing various sites of his childhood and stops at one run-down building called Paradise* "Paradise. Yeah, right. *Walks into building and camera goes blank for a bit, but then turns on in a worn-down room. In the corner, a small fox is sleeping in the corner* This is my and Kitsune's home. I'm looking for a new place with Kitsune's help, cause this place is certainly not a paradise. But since I'm short on money, I currently have to stay here in this God-forsaken place. So, this is why I'm joining TDE. For the money and only that. Later." *Video goes off*

"And finally..." Chris smirks at the camera, drumming his fingers against the post of the dock. "Meh, I need some water. Can't use this beautiful voice without some hydrating!"

An intern appears, torn and beaten (possibly from testing a challenge). He shakily hands Chris a water bottle, then scurries off the set. The host shrugs and downs the entire container in one gulp. He throws the bottle into the ocean, looking pleased. "Anyways, as I was saying, the third and last person that has been chosen so far is...."

He is interuppted by Chef noisily swabbing the deck with a new, unbroken mop. He looks at the TV sensation, and growls. "Get on with it fool! Don't look at me like I walked out of the Black Lagoon!"

Chris rolls his eyes as he looks at the card he was reading from. "And...the third, and LAST, person to be chosen for today is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

....

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"........................................................................................................................................................**Fiorella "Rella" Kenzing, the Hippie Girl!**

When the camera turns on, you see a young looking girl sitting on the grass, staring off into space with a blank look on her face. Suddenly you hear a voice from behind the camera.  
"Hey...Fio"  
the girl does not respond, still looking off into space  
"Fio..."  
again, no response  
"FIO!"

"FIORELLA!"  
this seems to capture the girls attention, but she remains calm and smiles  
"Oh...the tape is rolling.." she responds. "Well hello...my name is Fiorella and I would love to compete in this contest. Wow that sounds pretty redundant...anyway, I honestly don't know what to say...I'm so effing stoned right now you have no freaking idea hahaha oh wait...but hell, I'll give this a shot. I guess I'd be perfect for your show cause I'm...oh look...that cloud it..." her speech is cut off by her immediate laughter. "I...it looks like...hahahahahahha!"  
You hear an irritated sigh, a muttered apology and the camera turns off.

The camera zooms back to...wait _Chef_? He is standing in the middle of the dock, growling at the TV. "Yeah, I'm hosting the final word, you got a problem with that soldier!?" The camera shakes "no". Chef gives a sadistic smirk and clears his throat. "There are two more spots left. Both of them for boys, you got that! Anyways, who are the rest of the thirty campers? How will they react when they arrive at this hellhole? Who will win? Who will lose? And when will Chris give me my DAMN PAYCHECK!? Find out more on TOTAL-" Chef gives a tied up Chris a hard kick. "DRAMA-" He kicks Chris even harder, his face twisted with fury. "ISLAND!" He proceeds to kick the host so far that he sails off of the dock and lands into the water in a belly-flop like landing. Chef was more than pleased. "That's what you get for treating me like dirt, pretty boy!"

000---000--0

Okay guys, Hana, once again, here. I hope you are all pleased with my writing. Anyways, I have TWO spots left, both of them for dudes! Seriously folks, I need some original stereotyples. Remember, this isn't like the other TDI starring you camps. In this camp, you'll be competing with the original twenty-two campers in my remake of Total Drama Island. So "goth girl" and "queen-bee" and all that other stuff is off-limits! And yeah, I'm sorry if you didn't get picked, it was a hard choice but I need the five most original people I get. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the Chris and Chef segments. Remember, TWO spots. DUDES only. Sorry gals.

Later,

Hana


	3. The Final Two and A Surprise

Chris Maclean stands on the dock once again, thankful that this is the FINAL time that he has to do this stupid announcement thingy. He runs his hand through slick black hair, and grins towards the camera. "Welcome one and all, to the final preview of Total Drama Island!" he announces, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "After this announcement, all thirty campers will arrive at this crappy island shortly. Hehe, wait'll you see the looks on their faces!"

The camera focuses on the host from another angle, capturing his chiseled features. "Well, first of all..." he digs out a crumpled-up paper out of his pocket and reads from it awkwardly. "We...would...uh, like to thank you all..." he stutters out, scratching his head at the sickingly sweet words. "For applying to Total Drama Island. The producers and myself would like to...APOLOGIZE IF YOU DIDN'T GET IT IN?!" Chris snorts in laughter and throws the paper into the polluted lake before him. He snickers. "Not me brah. Sucks to be you!"

Chef "accidentally" pushes him into the water while rolling out a pile of slop, which, for some reason, is screaming in agony. Chef quickly takes out a shotgun, blasts it five times, and kicks the gooey food into the lake, snarling fiercely. "And good riddance!" he mutters hotly.

Chris sputtered out of the water, looking annoyed. "Okay, this is getting old. Anyways, let's introduce the final two campers that will be joining us here for the next twelve weeks! First up is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

............................................................................................. ................................................................................................ ...........................Bomby!"

The huge cook glanced up from his cleaning. "Bomby? You mean Bomby-no name? Oooh, I remember that kid from my days as a drill sergeant! The little rascal was always lighting things on fire, blowing up the food..." Chef paused, the scowl on his face slowly morphing into a rather unpleasant smirk. "Oh, payback's comin', oh yes it's coming..."

**Bomby**

_*The camera shows Bomby near a huge Military wall  
"I would like to join TDI because I really really need the money once I get outta this Joint!"He said no emotion in his face at all!"Ready?You aren't?OH WELL!"He blasted as he grab a TNT pump and the wall explodes!"ASTA LAVEESTA SUCKERS!"He yelled as he ran outta the place and you see many Huge men run by wearing camo and another one with a huge needle for putting Bomby to sleep!"This is the 7th time this week!"The needle guy moaned!*_

Chris chuckled as he turned off the TV that was playing the audition tapes. "Something tells me that this season's gonna be _fun..._" he muttered with a smirk.

Chef nodded darkly, his mind already scheming on how to make this summer the most difficult and traumatic experience in young Bomby's life. The two just stared into space for a few minutes, the silence broken by an occasional "mwahaha". The cameraman coughed, jerking the two back into action. Chris shook off the effects of daydreaming and grinned cheesily back into the camera. "Now folks, for the moment that you've all been waiting for, the final, the thirtieth, the LAST contestant that has been accepted! Drum rolls please..." On cue, drum rolls were heard, making viewers and participaters alike sweating with anticipation.

"The next and final contestant is.......

....

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

......................................................................................................................................................................WHAT?"

Chef raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong pretty boy?" he growled in annoyance.

Chris' face was pasty white, pointing at the competitor sheet shakily. "I DON'T REMEMBER ACCEPTING _HIM!"_

Chef threw an uncaring glance at the paper, only for his eyes to widen and to throttle Chris wildly. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ACCEPTING **MICHAEL F*CKING MYERS** INTO THE COMPETITION?! WHAT WERE YOU? DRUNK?"

Chris stopped freaking out for a second, remembering the night before when he was evaluating all of the applications...

_The TV show host was partying like no other, dancing on the table with a lampshade over his head. "TO THE SPARTANS!" he yelled, barfing a few minutes afterwards. Everyone cheered as they celebrated Chris' last day with his friends, before he left for the crappy island that was Wawanakwa. An intern shakily approached him, a clipboard at hand. "Um...sir...you still need to accept one more contestant, uh, er, the boss said he needed it tonight..."_

_Chris looked at the young boy with disdain. "Ugh, fine whatever...I pick..." he wildly pointed his finger towards a name on the application sheet. The intern looked at the name, and immediately started to pale. "Um...sir...I don't mean to be rude but..."_

_The sadistic man shooed the man away, shoving him roughly. "I dun't care who it is," he hiccuped while balancing several beer bottles on his nose. "Just send the damn app to the boss, okay? And after that, make me a latte, double fudge, no whipcream, stirred a quarter to the left, clockwise. Got it?"_

_The intern stomped away angrily, no longer caring what happened to the host._

Chef looked at Chris in disbelief. "You just about killed us all...BECAUSE YOU WERE DRUNK?"

"Er...yeah."

Chef's face turned red, then blue, then purple. He finally roared deeply, breaking his mop in half, yet again. "Ehehe...well, um, we _do_ have an audition tape for the dude..." he gulped, nervously tugging at his collar.

The angry cook looked at him straight in the eye. "And where the _hell_ did you get that?" he whispered hoarsely. One would think that the next second he would be wielding a blood-stained machete from the anger that was in his eyes.

Chris grinned. "I got it from over there!" He pointed to a girl with layered black hair and dark grey eyes. She was busily typing away at the computer, pausing only to wave. She went back to typing, hoping that people wouldn't get angry with her breaking the fourth wall.

Chef rubbed his temples and sighed. "I've seen it all," he muttered. Chris shrugged and pushed the tape into the VHS player.

**Michael**

_The camera zooms in to a man in either his late teens or early twenties. He is staring blankly at the wall, not noticing the nurses that busily came in and out through out the day. Finally, as the sun sets, he quietly gets up and walks down the hall. After slaughtering a few guards, stealing a car and a suit, and driving away from the mental institution, we finally see Michael walking up and down the streets of Haddonfield aimlessly. An early trailer for "Total Drama Island" is being played in a TV store. The boy stopped and looked at the images curiously. Suddenly, the image of Katie and Sadie appear, giving the audition tape and the bio. Michael trails his fingers across the screen, muttering something under his breath. The tape cuts to Michael stealing a boat and landing on Wawanakwa, the bloody knife in his hand bluntly telling the world of his plan. He is behind Chef, breathing quietly, poised to strike, when suddenly a coconut falls out of a tree and knocks him out. The knife in his hand falls out of his grasp and lands in the lake below. Chef walks away, not noticing the unconcious figure behind him._

_The scene cuts to Michael groggily waking up and looking around him frantically. He runs around, trying to figure out why the HELL he's on a tropical beach. He runs into a fisherman, who freaks. The camera waits for Michael to strike, to choke the dude, to do something dastardly. He does nothing. In fact, all he does is turn back around and walk towards the camp grounds, still wondering where the hell he was._

Chris and Chef stared blankly at the screen, not believing their eyes for a moment. Finally, Chef broke the silence. "So...the psycho ain't dangerous as long as he has coconuts bumpin' onto his ugly head?"

Chris nodded blankly.

"....And we're _allowed_ to keep him here?"

Chris shrugged absentmindedly. "Doesn't say anything in the fine print." he muttered.

Chef's horror-stricken face slowly morphs into a grin. "PAY BACKS A-COMIN' BOMBY!" he roared into the camera. "Oh, sweet payback's a'comin."

Chris sighed and shook away the shock. He smiled weakly at the camera, his knees bucking every once and a while. "And, uh...hehe, that wraps up the last preview of the show. Who will win? Will it be..."

Justin, the pretty boy?

Izzy, the psycho?

Duncan, the deliquent?

Jude, the extreme gal?

Emma, the creepy girl?

or...um, er, Michael, the psycho killing machine who is unexplicably fascinated with Katie and/or Sadie?

"Find out next time on TOTAL....DRAMA....ISLAND!"

A/N:

Hana here...and I'm probably getting either A) glares for not including someone's app. B) wierd looks for randomly including a slasher film character in the remake or C) high-fives and "WHOO-HOO!"s.

Look, I'm really sorry if I didn't include your character. I mean, there was something, something that I was looking for, and I wanted the most unique, bizzare, or just down-right fun characters. Someone who I would enjoy writing about, ya'know? So yeah, I'm sorry, it's nothing personal, just trying to work up an extremely weird congregation. I hope you aren't mad :(

About the Michael thing...look, I joked about it to my friends and suddenly they're all over me (we had just watched H2) begging for me to do it. I mean come ON, they gave me the stupid puppy-dog pouts. And then I got even MORE encouragement online, on my private blog. So...I decided what the heck it might be fun to randomly include Mikey in the cast. And just for this story, he's probably 19, if that's okay with y'all.

So...next chapter, we will all travel to Camp Wawanakwa, fight against sharks, explosions and killer food, make friends and enemies, even spark a romance. Who will win? Who will lose? And just WHY isn't Michael on a killing-spree? Find out on the first episode of TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!

Hana, out!


	4. Not So Happy Campers

**Okay welcome one and all to the very first chapter of Total Drama Remake! Season One. Just for the sake of moving along with the story, we'll start off from Izzy's..erm...dramatic enterance :) (PS: Dialogue might not be strictly the same, okay?)**

**Enjoy!**

- - - -

The twenty-one campers looked horrified as a psychotic red-headed girl smashed her chin against the dock. Several let out snickers; others, like the responsible Courtney, were at her side instantly. "Oh my, are you okay?" the brunette prep asked, her eyes wide with concern.

The wild girl, Izzy, let out moan. "That...felt...SO GOOD!" The others were taken aback by the girl's sudden somer-sault, in which she landed on her feet with ease. "I wanna do that again! Well, except for the smashing my chin on the dock part."

"Weird..." a brunette girl with midnight blue streaks in her hair shook her head. "This place is _way_ to weird..."

Those surrounding her were inclined to agree as the green-clad red-head scratched the back of her neck with her foot, finishing up with a long howl. A raven-haired Asian girl with calculating features sneered. "I'm surrounded by freaks," she mumbled. "If it weren't for the money, I would _so_ be out of here."

Chris Maclean chuckled. "But luckily, your greedy little soul is still in control. Now, let's all give a warm welcome too...Judith!"

As the boat stopped at the dock, a thin girl with bright green hair and blue eyes skated off of it, grinding the rails before performing a perfect 360 flip in the air. All of the boys and several of the girls marveled at the sight, while others scoffed. "Oh wow, that was _so_ cool. Not." Heather spat, annoyed by the entrance. "And what's up with your hair? Are you _trying_ to get cows to graze on you?"

Judith looked at her, flipped her the birdie, and looked at Chris with a grin. "Nice to be here...but A) Only my Mom calls me Judith, and B) Where's the resort?"

The sadistic host gave her smug look and pointed to the rotting cabins that were Camp Wawanakwa. "Welcome to paradise," he joked, enjoying the shocked expression plastered on the tomboy's face. "You like?"

The camo-wearing girl broke out a grin. "Looks fun!" she said as she walked over to join the other campers. She stood next to tech-geek Cody, who was standing next to Goth-girl Gwen, who was standing next to guitar-playing Trent. As they stood next to each other, they all let out a sigh. The dark-haired host rubbed his hands in delight. _Oh the ratings are gonna shoot sky high!, _he thought with a grin.

"Um, excuse me...?"

Everyone looked at a boy with black hair with red streak covering his left eye. His black attire and skinny jeans screamed out "emo", but his face was as sunny as the brightest day. "Hey guys!" he chirped walking towards the group before him. He smiled at each and everyone one of them, though he blushed a bit as he greeted the girls. He looked around and frowned. "Um, where am I?" he asked. Chris grinned. "Welcome to Camp Wawankwa, Dosko!"

Dosko scratched the back of his neck in confusion. "Well, it looks kinda..._different_ from the brochure." He bit his lip and grinned. "Oh well, it'll be fun!" he said and skipped over to the end of the dock.

The TV host shrugged as the boat dropped off another contestant. "Okay, everyone, give it up for Emma 'The Strange'!"

A short girl with cropped black hair and pitless black eyes stepped on the dock carefully. Her lolita dress blew in the wind a bit, making her an eerie sight. "Hello." she said quietly.

Chris felt the blood drain from his face as he squeaked, "Um, hello Emma....how are you?"

She only blinked, and brought up a monstrosity of a doll into Chris' face. "Say hello to Booboo as well. He doesn't like it when people ignore him," she stated.

Chris backed up and his eyes widened at the sight. The doll wasn't normal, it had a possesed aura surrounding it. One of its eyes was hanging by a mere thread, its dirty red hair covering its face. But the eyes, oh the eyes, it bore into his very soul. "Okaaaaaay..." he muttered pushing the creepy girl towards the end of the dock. "Don't get near me. Ever. Okay?"

He shrunk back as Emma threw him a haunting gaze. She walked towards the end of the line, stopping next to Dosko. He looked at her and grinned. "Hey, how are you?" he asked cheerfully. She looked taken aback. "Um...fine. This is Booboo."

He looked at the forboding doll and smiled. "Hi BooBoo." he greeted the doll, even though its gaze sent chills up his spine. Emma gave him the slightest of smiles and looked away.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Enough with the mushy stuff! Let's give it up for Long!"

A tall Asian/African American boy with a huge sweatshirt with the yin-yang symbol on the back walked onto the dock, a solemn atmosphere surrounding him. He walked past the host and stood on the edge of the line without a word. The host raised an eyebrow. "Um, aren't you gonna say something? Complain? Whine? Be weird?"

Long raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Something." he said sarcastically. Just then a small, swift animal jumped out of its hiding place and ran over to the contestants. It sniffed each and every one of them, providing shrieks and odd looks. Finally, it stopped in front a skateboard, sniffing at it curiously. Slowly it lifted its head and stared intently at the owner. Jude raised an eyebrow. "You hide a fox in that big sweatshirt of yours?" she asked the loner. Long looked at the fox and then back at the skater. He silently nodded before quietly calling the mammal back to him.

Jude shrugged before going back to talking with Cody, who threw glances at Gwen every now and then. Chris rolled his eyes before the cheesy grin returned to his face. "And here comes Chef's personal favorite, BOMBY!"

The boat stopped and briskly sped away. Yet, no one had stepped out of the boat. Confused, the sadistic man peered over the dock, only to be sprayed with salt water. Shocked and terrified for his hair, he took a step back, only to see a green haired boy dressed in camo garb riding on a speed boat, laughing wildly while throwing explosions over his shoulder. Tailing him closely was Chef, who for some reason was carrying a paint ball gun and shooting at the boy he was chasing. They disappeared over the sunset, and something in Chris' mind told him that they wouldn't be seeing them for a while.

"Er...that was Bomby. And my assistant Chef. I was wondering where he was..." Chris shook away the shock before grinning. "Anyways, while we wait for the two to come back, meet, Natasha!"

A brunette girl with a long braid bounced off of the boat, smiling happily. "Hi! How are you! Oh, it's a summer camp? Nice! I'm Natasha! Who are you? Cool I like your hair! Aw, what a cute fox! And..." She suddenly stopped, staring at the haunting doll that was Booboo. "Okaay...anyways, it's nice being here!" she said while slowly backing away from the doll. She stood next to the hunky male model that was Justin. "Well, hello there..." she purred dreamily. The blue-eyed boy gave her a quick grin before shifting his gaze to something, or rather, _someone_ else. Natasha, pouted before settling next to a pair of girls who were dressed exactly the same. "Hi!" she chirped. They looked back at her and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Katie!" the taller, darker one said.

"I'm Sadie!" the shorter, chubbier one added. "And we're best friends!"

Natasha giggled, and the delved into a hyped up conversation. Chris rolled his eyes, and gave out a grin. "Anyways, let's give a large applause to...Fiorella!"

A girl with long brown and long willowy white coat stepped off the boat, looking extremely calm and peaceful. "What's up?" she asked breezily, her green eyes lazily flickering from one camper to the other. She walked over to the hoard of campers, looking for a place to stand before she finally settled inbetween a muscular girl and large dark boy. "Hey," she greeted them, giving them a serene smile. Eva looked away with a huff, while DJ smiled back at her.

"Hey, I'm DJ and..." he looked at her with concern. "Um, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. She looked back at him lazily and snorted out a chuckle. "Naw, I'm just stoned, that's all...look...a bird..."

DJ laughed nervously while she collapsed into his arms giggling and snorting at every little thing. Chris snickered before looking back at the campers. "Now, our last camper, give a warm welcome to-"

"OMG SADIE LOOK OUT!" Katie shrieked. Behind the shorter BFF was a tall masked man wearing a mechanics suit. He held his knife poised and was about to strike Sadie down when a coconut fell out of nowhere, knocking his knife out of his hand and knocking out all urges to kill. He looked around confusedly before his eyes settled on Katie. He tilted his head before handing her a rose, though it was covered with blood from him clenching the thorns tightly. Katie let out a nervous laugh, before she fainted into Sadie's arms.

Chris beamed at them before patting the masked young man on the back. "Ladies, it seems that you have already met the show's final contestant, Michael."

Color drained away from Tyler's face. "You mean...the dude who was all like, psycho and killed his family?"

"Yup, that's him!" Chris chirped. "But don't worry, coconuts on the head are his weakness."

The twenty-eight campers stared at the host with horrified expressions. Well except for Fiorella because she was too stoned to know what was going on, and Katie, since she was passed out on the floor. Suddenly, a loud cackle was heard from a distance, breaking the awkward silence immediately. There was Bomby, still riding the motor boat like a maniac. Chef was right behind him, though now instead of a paintball gun he had a rather intimadating looking water gun. The two were so absorbed in the chase that Bomby failed to look in front of him, causing him to crash into the dock and go flying in the air. He landed face first on the dock, not moving at all. Natasha hesitantly walked over to him and poked him with a stick.

The green-haired boy suddenly jumped up and tackled the hyperactive girl. "Hi!" he chirped. Natasha let out a shrill scream before diving for cover behind Trent. "It's happening! It's all happening! Just like in _Dawn of the Dead!"_ she shrieked.

Bomby raised an eyebrow before looking over to the tall masked man that was hovering over a freaked out Sadie and a passed out Katie. "So...I'm competing against a serial killer?" he asked hesitantly.

Chef gave him a devilish smirk. "Oh yes, Bomby, _oh yes..._"

"SWEET!" he declared before running over next to a certain redhead. They grinned maliciously to each other before going into a very detailed discussion about explosions and escaping asylums and/or boot camps. Owen looked at them before letting his stomach growl. "Um Chris, is lunch soon?" he asked, chuckling a bit.

Chris smirked before waving the comment off. "Yeah, yeah, but first we need a group photo, you know for the promos?" The contestants looked at each other and shrugged. Katie stirred and sat up, looking around. "Oh...what happened..?" she asked, rubbing her temples in agony. Natasha smiled at her. "Oh nothing you just got hit on by a psycho killing machine that's all!"

Sadie gave her a look before helping Katie up. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that he doesn't try anything okay?"

Katie grinned. "Aw, that's so sweet! I'm _so_ glad we're BFFs!"

Sadie gasped and hugged her. "Oh, me too!"

"EEEEEH!"

The resident bookworm, Noah, rolled his eyes and covered his ears. "Oh goody, the Wonder Twins activated," he muttered. Sadie giggled and winked at him. The tanned boy felt himself turn three shades of red before looking away. _Crud..._

Finally the campers posed before the camera, giving their biggest grins. Chris smirked and got ready to shoot. "Okay guys, one....two...oh crap, I forgot the lens cap!"

Everyone rolled their eyes while waiting for the host to screw off the cap. "Okay guys, say Wawankwa in one....two....oh come on! Long, Emma, Eva, SMILE!"

"No."

"No.

"HELL NO."

Chris rolled his eyes before counting again. "Yeesh, fine! Wawankwa in three...two...one!"

"WawanKWAAA!"

The campers felt the dock collapse under their feet, and soon, they were underwater, thrashing to get up to the surface. Chris gave an obnoxious laugh as he took pictures of the wet contestants. "Hehe, thanks guys, it was awesome!"

"I hate that man..." Gwen muttered.

"Same..." Jude agreed.

"..." said Michael. Emma looked over at him and hugged her doll closer. "I agree...friend." she whispered.

---

Soon, after they had all dried off, the thirty campers were at a bonfire pit, waiting for Chris' instructions. The sadistic host was snickering at their misfortune before proceeding to walk behind a podium with a grin. "Welcome to Total Drama Island," he chirped, a cheesy grin plastered on his face. "Look around you. You will see the faces of future teammates...of your best friends...of your worst enemies. Each week, you all will compete in a challenge that will need all of your strength, endurance and sanity! But...only one of you will triumph over the rest...and will win....one hundred thousand DOLLAS!"

Duncan smirked and raised his hand. "Yesssss, Duncan?" Chris said, smiling. "Yeah, what are the sleeping arrangements. Because I'd like to request a bunk under _her_." He proceeded to point to Heather, who was scowling with disgust. "Oh, get bent, loser!" she turned to Chris, an evident frown on her face. "The cabins aren't coed are they?"

Chris chuckled and shook his head. "Nope! Each team will get their own cabin, and the dudes will get one side, and the gals will get another."

Lindsay raised her hand. "Yes Lindsay?" Chris had a feeling that she would ask something pretty stupid. His feeling was right.

"Can I have the cabin with the lakeside view since I'm the prettiest? Noah face palmed and muttered something about being surrounded by idiots. Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head. Uh, no, it doesn't work that way. Anyways, line up, I'm about to put you guys with your future companions!"

"Ugh, I have a feeling that these are going to be the worst twelve weeks of my life," Gwen groaned. Owen grinned and promptly headlocked the goth and Tyler. "Oh come on guys! This'll be awesome! WHOO!"

Tyler sighed before looking at Gwen. "Well, at least you don't have to bunk with _those two..._"

Gwen followed his gaze and cringed. She saw a familiar mohawked deliquent giving a poor deer a noogie. She then looked over at Michael, who was breathing down a very nervous Katie's neck. _Sucks to be her_, she thought.

"Okay campers!" Chris chirped, clapping his hands to get attention, "It's tiime to announce the teams! If I call your name, go over to the side..."

"Beth..." a rather nerdy looking girl smiled and walked over to the side.

"Lindsay..." a blonde bombshell with a dazed look pranced over to join Beth. They smiled at each other before waiting to see who would join their team.

"Gwen," the goth girl rolled her eyes and walked over to join her team. Beth and Lindsay gave her a smile, which she returned briefly before returning to her cynical attitude.

"Trent!" the musician strolled over to the side. He gave a wink to Gwen, who promptly blushed and looked away.

"Katie!" the slim BFF muttered a quick 'Thank God!' before running off to join her team, and away from the stalker that was Michael Myers.

"LeShawna!" the bootylicous ghetto girl sauntered up to join the rest of her team. She gave them all a quick high five and stopped next to Gwen.

"Heather," the Asian queen-bee muttered something unintelligable under her breath before stomping over to the team. She and LeShawna exchanged a rather heated glare before looking away.

"Justin...." the male model walked over to the team. The girls sighed as they gazed at him, though he was to busy staring at somebody to notice...

"Noah!" the thin bookworm didn't even look up from his book as he approached the crowd of campers.

"Cody!" the self proclaimed ladies' man strolled over to the side, giving Gwen a wink. The pale girl rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Owen..." The blonde giant gave a loud "WHOO!" as he ran over to the others and enveloped them in a bear hug.

"Michael..." Katie's face paled and she hid behind Trent, who was looking incredulously as Michael stopped right next to him, so close that he could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

"Natasha!" the hyperactive girl skipped over to her team and gave Katie a hug. "Don't worry, I'll protect you!" she announced.

"Jude!" the extreme-sports loving girl skated over to join the others. She stopped next to Cody and gave him a high-five.

"And.....LONG!" the lone wolf quietly walked over to the side and stopped next to Jude. He looked at her for a moment, and then looked to the front, a stoic expression on his face.

"You all are now known as....THE SCREAMING GOPHERS!" Chris bellowed, tossing a flag with a gopher in a battle stance on it. Owen catched it with a huge grin on his face. "WHOO! I'm a Gopher!" he cheered.

Chris chuckled and and looked over at the remaining campers. "And for the rest of you...Eva, Ezekiel, Courtney, Duncan, DJ, Fiorella, Emma, Dosko, Bomby, Izzy, Tyler, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette and Harold, you will be known as....THE KILLER BASS!"

Duncan caught the flag and snorted. "You kidding me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "These are the lamest names I've ever heard!"

Sadie started to hyperventilate as she noticed that she and Katie were not on the same team. "Oh no! Katie's a gopher, that mean's I need to be a gopher too!"

Katie nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Well, at least make me switch sides, so I can be with her and away from _him_" she pointed to a certain masked young man who was sniffing her hair.

"I'll break into hives!"

"OMG that's true!"

The TV host ignored them as he continued to announce the rules.

**Confession Can**

**Chris: In here, you will be able to tell the world what you're really thinking...or just rant we don't really care.**

**Gwen: So...this sucks...so far...I mean, I'm on the same team with a psycho! *shudders***

**Dosko: Oh wow, this is soo cool! HI MOM! *he waves enthusiastically***

**Lindsay: *her butt is towards the camera* I don't get it...where's the camera? *she farts, causing some of the flies on her butt to die***

**-end-**

"This, is the communal. And yes, you are ALL sharing it!" Chris announced with a smirk. Lindsay bit her lip, looking confused. "Um, but I'm not Catholic..." she pointed out.

Emma rolled her eyes while Duncan stifled a snicker. Chris sighed, somehow, he had a feeling that it would be a very _long_ competition. "No, Lindsay, communALS. As in, public showers?"

"Oooh....ew that's gross!" she said with a shudder.

"So...." DJ began, looking very hesitant. "Where do I put her?" He was still holding a high Fiorella, who was now cuddling him like a baby. He was blushing heavily and extremely confused.

Chris snorted at the sight. "Meh, just drop her off at the Killer Bass cabin. I'll meet you guys in the Mess Hall in one hour!"

The group walked over to their cabins and proceeded to unpack their belongings.

**Screaming Gopher Girls**

"What do you mean, you want that bunk?" I already put my stuff on it!" LeShawna growled, glaring at Heather.

"It's nothing personal, but being on the southside of the cabin gives some really nice therapy for my hair," Heather scoffed looking away. "So, you know, it doesn't look like _yours_."

"Oh it's ON!" the ghetto girl lunged towards the raven-haired beauty and proceeded to pummel her. Natasha, Katie and Jude all had to peel her off, though Jude was contemplating beating up Heather herself. "Okay you guys!" Gwen shouted, rubbing her temples. "Look, let's all draw straws, and the one with the shortest one has to bunk with Heather."

The queen-bee growled and looked away. She was less than pleased, however, to find out that Gwen was going to be under her. "Great, weird Goth girl is my bunk mate..." she muttered. Gwen shot her a dirty look before lowering her things on her bed. _I'll bet that the guys are getting along way better than us..._ she thought to herself.

**Screaming Gopher Boys**

Trent, Owen, Noah, Cody and Justin were hestitantly placing their bags on their beds. Trent and Justin had quickly become friends, pairing up so they wouldn't need to sleep anywhere near Michael. Noah and Cody did the same, which left Owen and Long looking at Michael and at the two bunks that were left. Michael had already grabbed a bunk that was near the door, which left many contemplating if he was trying to block their only exit. The lone wolf looked between the two teammates, shrugged, and threw his stuff over Michael.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Cody whispered, his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

Long rolled his eyes. "First of all, give the dude a break. If he's in this competition, I doubt he'll kill anyone." The boys looked over at said camper, who was sharpening his knife. "Also, I'd rather sleep above the psycho then below _him_." He pointed over to Owen, who had already managed to break the bed in two. "Hehe, my bad," he said sheepishly.

Suddenly, a shrill shriek was heard from the girl's side of the cabin. Looking at each other, all of the boys barged into the room, where the several of the Killer Bass guys had already entered. Lindsay was standing on a chair, screaming for dear life.

"What is it Lindsay?" Cody asked, looking around suspiciously.

"THAAT!" she screamed, pointing at a very harmless looking cockroach. Rolling his eyes, Duncan grabbed his axe and promptly sliced it in half. "There, see it's gone."

Tyler, a bit jealous that he had been beaten to the chase, knelt next to Lindsay. "Well uh, I could do the same thing! Just call me if you see anything else, okay?"

She sniffled and nodded shyly. Duncan rolled his eyes. _They always go for the jocks_, he thought to himself. He turned around to notice a very pissed off Eva, who was proceeding to break one of her weights in half. He followed her gaze towards Tyler and smirked. "Looks like the fitness gorilla has a little crush.." he teased her. She snapped out of her trance and scowled. "You tell anyone that, and I'll crush you in two!" she growled, throttling him.

Duncan rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, just put me down woman!"

- - - -

After all of the commotion, the campers finally settled down in the Mess Hall. "Listen up maggots!" he growled at them. "I will serve you food three times a day, and you will EAT, three times a day! Got that!?"

"Sir yes sir!" Bomby jeered. He snickered when the large man threw him a glare. "You haven't changed a bit Sergeant," he said with a smirk.

Chef growled. "You just got more annoying, cadet. NOW DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!" Automatically, the green haired boy dropped onto the floor and began to perform push-ups. Duncan snickered at this while he sat down. He looked at Katie and DJ who were huddled next to each other. "Something wrong?"

"That Fiorella girl thinks I'm her teddy-bear now..." DJ mumbled.

"And a psycho killing machine is stalking me..." Katie shrieked. Sure enough, Fiorella was cuddling next to the gentle giant with a serene look on her face, while Michael had sat down next to Katie, and held her hand tightly.

Duncan snickered. "Sucks to be you!" he cackled before moving away. Katie sighed and and stood up. "I MISS YOU SADIE!" she cried.

"I MISS YOU TOO KATIE!"

Natasha sat down next to the BFF and patted her back. "Don't worry, you'll make a lot of new friends. Plus, you guys can hang out inbetween challenges!" Katie brightened, then sulked when she felt a heavy thump on her back.

DJ hesitated when he looked at Michael then forced a grin. "Besides, today's our first challenge! How bad can it be?"

- - - -

DJ looked down the thousand foot cliff that he and the other twenty-nine campers had just hiked. Only two words escaped from his mouth:

"Oh shit."

- - - - - -

**Hey guys! So...what did ya think of my chapter? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me! And yes, the elimination order will be a lot different this time, and minor characters will be given more screen time. But I promise, I'll let each character shine in at least one chapter!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**~Hana~**

* * *


	5. Michael VS Katie

**Hey y'all! Hana here. Anyways, here's the next chapter installation of TDI: the Remake! :) I hope you enjoy, I will try to make each character shine in his/her own way. If you think I should type out the theme song sequence, tell me when you review. PS: The character dialogue will not be following the original script from now on, since I'm trying to make this story my own. Oh, and PPS: The Justin in this story won't be like the Justin from TDA (bleh). PPPS(lol): There is a tiny scene here that was inspired by KN's "So Totally In Love" Okay, that's it, I swear! Well, here we go!**

Chris smirked as he approached a shaken DJ. "So...are you volunteering for your team?" he asked, a smug look clearly in his eyes. The gentle giant only meeped and scurried behind a recovering Fiorella, peeking over her shoulder. Chris rolled his eyes and looked over at the rest of the Killer Bass. "Well, since I'm already on your side of the cliff, your team will be going first! Who's up?"

The group of adolescents looked at each other hesitantly. Dosko started to whistle a random tune, earning odd looks from his teammates. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "What? It was getting _way_ too heavy." Emma glared at him. "Booboo doesn't like that tune," she muttered quietly. Dosko laughed nervously and sank at eye-level with the hideous doll. "Um...sorry Booboo." he said to it, patting its matted head hesitantly. The creepy girl looked taken aback at the gesture and looked away. "Thank you..." she murmured.

Eva raised an eyebrow. "And people think _I'm_ scary..." she muttered to herself. A certain jock looked over at her and smiled. "I don't think you're scary," he told her, giving her a warm smile. Eva, for the first time in history, felt her cheeks turn ten shades of red. With a huff she looked away, hoping that no one caught her moment of weakness. Chris rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, enough with the mushy goodness!" he hollered, clearly annoyed. "Now, who's going?"

A blonde haired girl with lazy green eyes looked over the cliff and smiled. "Piece of cake," she proclaimed, a triumphant look evident on the surfer girl's face. Chris felt a grin tug at his mouth. She had said the magic words...hehe.

"Oh, I forgot some minor details," he said nonchalantly, walking over to Bridgette. "You see that big circle in the water down there?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing special, just that it's infested with bloodthirsty sharks!" the sadistic host said eerily, feeling smug at the shocked faces of the campers. "The tiny circle in the middle is the safe zone...from what the interns tell me. Well, at least the ones that survived."

Gwen glared at him. "You are a sick, twisted, evil man," she glowered at him. Chris smirked. "Yep, I know. Anyways, Killer Bass! Which one of you is going?"

Bridgette looked over the side of the cliff and back at her team. She sighed and raised her hand in acceptance. "Might as well get this over with," she murmured. With a swift jump, she disappeared over the edge of the cliff, a clean splash heard a few seconds later. A blond haired boy with a cowboy hat peeked over to the murky waters below. Suddenly, he let out a whoop of joy. "SHE'S ALIIIIVE!" he hollered happily, jumping up and down. He then cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled. "I'm coming Bridge!" With that, the party boy jumped into the lake below, landing into the safe zone as well.

He sputtered to the surface and grinned over to his fellow Bass. "Come on in!" he yelled happily. "The water's great!" His teammates looked at each other, silently wondering who would go next. Ezekiel looked down at the distant target. "It's so far down, eh..." he muttered, wringing his hands in anticipation. Suddenly, his grey eyes were confronted with wild green orbs. "Is Zekey scaaaaaared?" Izzy asked with a playful pout. The praire boy blushed, not used to being so close to a girl. "Well..um...I..."

Not waiting for an answer, the wild girl scooped Ezekiel bridal style and backed up considerably. "Izzy..." he squeaked. "What are you doing?"

The redhead looked down at her captive and only grinned. She then looked towards the edge of the cliff, her eye twitching in excitement. She clawed at the ground with her foot, imitating a bull before speeding up and letting out a battle cry as she jumped off the cliff. "HERE COMES THE ZEEKE! ALL DRESSED IN...um...uh...BLEEK!" she cackled as they both sped towards the lake below.

Tyler blinked, then shrugged. "Here goes nothing," he muttered before jumping off the cliff. He grinned joyously, letting out a whoop of excitement right before hitting his head against a rock and twirling over to the safe zone. He surfaced and gave his team a thumbs up before swimming over to a boat filled with the previous jumpers. Fiorella blinked, her vision still hazy from the high. She shook off the feeling and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked, a bit irked with the sudden change of surroundings. DJ chuckled. "Um, you're at Camp Wawankwa. You know, reality show...game you signed up for?"

The hippie gave him an odd look and then glomped him. "Aww...I remember you....the big cozy teddy bear!" The gentle giant looked taken aback at this comparision, but gave her a smile nonetheless. "Er yeah, I'm the teddy bear..." he stuttered, getting more nervous by the second. Courtney twitched at the sign of affection. "Hey you, hippie girl!" she snapped, "We have a challenge! You know, jumping off the cliff into a shark infested lake?"

Fiorella blinked, before shrugging and approaching the edge. "Okay," she said before stepping off of the cliff. She landed in the water with a clean dive, feet-first. She swam over to the boat, where each of her teammates gave her a high five. "Woah, you were like, fearless!" Geoff stated in awe. Rella shrugged. "I've done worse," she stated. She looked over at a nervous Ezekiel who was humming a tune to himself and backing away from Izzy. "Do I want to know?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

Eva rolled her eyes as she approached the edge. "If those weaklings can do it, so can I!" she told herself before diving into the water. She landed in the safe zone, but rather than wait for the boat to come and get her, she swam into the shark infested waters to get to shore herself. The bloodthirsty creatures swam up to her determinedly, only to be met with eyes filled with the promise of certain doom. The sharks meeped and swam away as fast as they could. The fitness buff smirked to herself before walking up the shore.

**_Confession Cam_**

**Tyler- That...was amazing. But yah, I could have done that too! *he thumps his chest before coughing furiously***

**Eva- Can that blonde bimbo do that? I think not... *she smirks***

**_End of Confession_**

Harold jumped next and landed into the safe zone (in a painful splits). Duncan hopped off right after him, a look of indifference smeared onto his face as he landed on the poor nerd. DJ quickly took the chicken hat and scurried off the cliff. Chris rolled his eyes and looked at the remaining campers. Sadie was still bawling her eyes out over not being on the same team as Katie, Dosko was singing a tune that Booboo didn't seem to mind, Emma was arguing with a person that clearly did not exist, Courtney was in deep thought, and Bomby was...wait, where _was _Bomby?

Courtney tapped her foot impatiently. "Well? Who's going next?" she asked, irritated at the slow pace her team was moving at. Sadie continued to wail, Dosko gave her a goofy smile, and Emma glared at her viciously. "Wait, where's the veggie-haired kid?" the CIT asked aloud, looking around the area. As if on cue, Bomby crawled out of the nearby shrubbery via military formation. His face was painted with camo colors, and he had various sticks and twigs stuck in his hair. Courtney glared at him. "Where _have_ you been?" she demanded. "We need someone to go and-"

"_Shhh_!" the ex-recruit whispered. "You'll alert the enemy!" The brunette girl stared at him incredulously. "Enemy? What enemy?" Suddenly, Chef popped out of the woods, dressed in his army garb and sporting a very intimidating water gun. "DID I TELL YOU TO STOP SOLDIER?!" the cook roared, baring his teeth in anger. Bomby stiffened and saluted at the large man. "No sir!" he said automatically. There was a pause, with a tension so thick that you could cut it with a knife. We know because Michael was carving a "M+K" in the air, much to Katie's dismay. Suddenly, Bomby somersaulted over the edge, cackling as Chef tried to shoot him repeatedly. "Nice try Sarge!" he screamed as he hit the water. The cook glowered and shook his fist. "I'LL GET YOU YET FOOL!" he yelled over the side.

Dosko shrugged and walked over the edge. "Meh, I've done worse," he said, and was about step over the side when he heard a hiss. He turned around and was immediately taken aback with Emma scowling at her doll. "No, I don't care if you don't like the water, Booboo!" she hissed, throttling the seemingly inanimate object. The emo raised an eyebrow. "Um, Emma, why are you strangling your doll?" he asked, even though part of him didn't really want to know. The short girl shot her head towards him. "Booboo doesn't want to get wet, but I need to jump!" she explained, all the while glaring at her doll. "I can always make you a new body if this one gets ruined!"

Dosko inwardly shuddered but gave Emma a smile. "Hey, why don't I watch the doll while you jump?" he offered, giving her a comforting smile. Emma's pale cheeks tinted red, but she looked away. "Booboo doesn't like strangers. Besides, I don't like going alone."

He bit his lip and stood there for a bit, deep in thought. "I have an idea!" he said happily "Why don't you leave Booboo up here with someone and I jump with you?"

Emma looked taken aback. "Y-_you_ want to jump with _me_?" she asked, meekly. The go-lucky boy gave her a grin. "Sure, what are friends for?" Emma blinked. "Friends?"

"Yeah, friends."

Her mind reeled in confusion as she hesitantly took his hand. "A-alright..." she murmured before tossing her doll towards Courtney, who shrieked and dropped it onto the floor. "W-wait, but you...you said that...he doesn't like...." the prep stuttered, but it was all in vain. The duo had already jumped off of the cliff, hand in hand. The CIT looked into the doll's eyes. She looked away quickly, tossing the thing to Sadie, who didn't notice the object hit her due to her immense crying. Noah looked over at the bawling BFF and sighed. He had two options: A) he could just ignore her and go back to the very interesting book he was reading, or B) he could put the book aside, encourage the chubby girl to jump, and possibly be voted off first. As much as option A seemed more comfortable, Noah soon found himself walking over to Sadie's side.

"Um, hi," he started, not sure how to start the conversation. The short girl perked up from her crying and sniffed. "Hi," she greeted him, giving a small wave. The bookworm rubbed the back of his neck, unsure how to talk to her. "Er, look...I know that it feels, um bad, for you to be seperated from your fellow Wonder Twin, but um, I mean..." _God this whole nice thing is hard!_ he thought to himself. He sighed again, this time putting both of his hands on either side of her shoulders. "Look honey, I know that you guys are 'BFFL' and all that other crap, but please, _get a grip!_ I mean, you seem completely useless without your other half, at least that's what people are gonna think if you don't start thinking for youself. Because, quite frankly, you two won't be 'together forever', contrary to popular belief." _There I said it!_

Sadie stared at him, completely shocked. Noah rolled his eyes, awaiting the enraged outburst, the name-calling, the threatening, etc. All he got was a pout. "That's kinda true...but we're still BFF!" Noah blinked, completely surprised with the lack of rage. He gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Well...I...er..."

Sadie giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for the advice, Noah!" she called out before jumping over the edge. The cynical bookworm blushed before heading back towards his team, ignoring Heather's fierce glares and the various threats of elimination. He shrugged and looked away. It had been against all logic and instinct, but for some reason, he felt like it had to be done.

**_Confession Cam_**

**Noah- "Yeah, nice isn't really in my vocabulary, persay...but I kinda did it without thinking. Maybe it was because she was cute-WAIT CUT OUT THAT PART!**

**- - -**

**Katie and Sadie- Sadie: "OMG, that was SO nice of Noah!"**

**Katie: "Oh yeah, totally!"**

**Sadie: "Do you think he likes me?"**

**Katie: "He's SO into you!"**

**Sadie: "EEEEEEEEEEEE! Wow oh wow, I've never had a boyfriend before!"**

**Katie: "Me either! I wish I had one, especially one as cute as Noah!"**

**Sadie: "Michael likes you."**

**Katie: *pales* "Um, Sadie, he's a psycho killer who stalks and kills people on Halloween."**

**Sadie: "Oh yeah! Sorry about that!**

**Katie: "Aww, that's okay! BFFLS!"**

**Both: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"**

**_end confession_**

- - - -

Courtney nervously looked over the edge of the cliff. "Um, I can't jump off of the cliff. Medical reasons, you know?" she said with a half-hearted laugh. Chris raised an eyebrow. "And what medical condition may that be?"

"Um.....one that doesn't let me jump over a 1,000 foot cliff into a shark infested water?"

Chris smirked. "Sure...I'll let you go..."

Courtney heaved a sigh of relief. "Okay thanks and-"

"But you gotta wear the chicken hat, and might cost your team the win!" he jeered, waving the dreaded cap in her face. Courtney bit her lip, then scowled. "Well, I've already waved my chances," she said determinedly. "I mean, there is no way that no less than two people from the opposite team will back out of the challenge. I mean, just look at them!" The Screaming Gophers glared at the CIT, who rolled her eyes. "So, yes, I _do_ accept!" she said with a huff and briskly walked off the edge of the cliff.

Chris walked over to the other team and gave them a grin. "Sooo..." he said smugly, rubbing his hands in delight, "Which one of you losers are first?"

The team looked at each other nervously. Finally, Long rolled his eyes and walked up to the edge of the cliff, Jude at his heels. "Whoa, that's a looong way down man," Jude admitted with a whistle. Long sighed. "I'm not scared, but I would rather not do this for someone's amusement."

Chris' smug chuckle proved his point. Jude rolled her eyes and grinned. "But wait til the guys back home hear about this-wait, they already see me! HEY GUYS! This stunt's gonna make you put your bragging asses under a hole, twits!"

Long bit back his lip, refraining from the upcoming chuckle. The extreme-loving girl looked back at him, her blue eyes litted with concern. "Hey, dude, are you alright?"

Long nodded. "Yessssssssssssssssss...." Suddenly, the lone wolf's eyes rolled back and with a snore, he fell off the cliff, heading towards the water below. Jude's eyes widened considerably. "Oh shizznets!" she yelped, grabbing for his hand, only to be pulled down along with him. The two landed in the safe zone with a loud splash. The green-haired girl quickly swam over to Long's side, shaking him hard. He groaned and looked around, clearly confused. "Dude are...you...okaaaay......." Jude's words fumbled in her mouth as the quiet boy emerged from the water, his usually covered hair flowing down to his back and his wet, white shirt revealing his rippling muscles. There were only two words that emitted from the tomboy's mouth.

"HOT DAMN!"

The boy looked at her in shock, then blushed and looked away. Jude grinned and gave him a friendly punch. "Come on dude, don't be shy!" she said with a goofy smile. "Be proud of your body!"

Long only muttered something unintelligable under his breath as the two boarded the safe boat. Chris chuckled to himself. _Who knew a sleeping disorder could bring in so much ratings?_ he thought to himself. He looked at the remaining team members. "Well, Long and Jude are gone, which one of you is next?"

The team looked at each other in thought. Finally, a shaking Beth approached the edge. Her face paled as she realized how far down she would need to jump. "I...I can't..."

"Sure you can."

The nerdy girl gasped as she looked into concerned blue eyes. "Um...hi...hehe..." she stuttered, her face going red. Justin looked back down at her and gave her a polite smile. "Why don't you think you can do it?" he asked softly. Beth looked down at the ground, her face growing hotter with each passing minute. "I'm...I'm...I'm _scared_..." she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

The male model put his hand on her shoulder. "Okay, why don't we do this: I hold your hand, count to three, and we both jump, okay?" Beth nodded meekly, and took his hand, her palm cold and wet against his warm, tan ones. "One..." Beth bit her lip in anxiety. "Two..." She started to breath heavily. "Three!" Fighting every instinct in her body, the short girl jumped, her terrified screams drowning his desperate consolations. The two cut cleanly into the water...but unfortunately, not in the safe zone. Beth let out a horrified shriek as two very hungry sharks sped towards them, their mouths wide open for the kill. Suddenly they stopped. Romantic music started to fill the air as the terrifying creatures eyed Justin and even offered him a ride on their backs. Carrying a shaken Beth, the tanned boy stepped off of the sharks and onto the shore, gently laying the girl down on the beach.

Gwen blinked and rolled her eyes. "Might as well get this over with," she murmured. Silently, she stepped off of the cliff and dived into the dead center of the target. She looked up and gave a small smile. Heather huffed. "There is _no_ way that I'm jumping into a lake!" she sneered, her noise pointed up. LeShawna eyed her questioningly. "And why would that be?" she asked.

"_Because_, I just had my hair done today, and I'm _not_ going to get it wet on national TV. Ugh, wet is _not_ a good look for me." LeShawna felt her eye twitch. "You mean, you want to cost a win for your team because you're a spoiled, uptight, selfish good-for-nothing daddy's girl?"

Heather narrowed her eyes and glared at the bootyliscious sister. "Yeah, you got a problem with that, you hosed-down, loudmouthed, big-hipped, ghetto rapstar wanna-be?"

LeShawna stared her down with an equally menacing glare. "Oh, no you didn't you tight-assed, rich snobby uptight snot-nosed power-hungry daddy's girl?"

Heather seethed, then smirked lightly. "Well, at least I'm _popular._" LeShawna growled, feeling her final nerve snap. "Oh, ho, that is IT!" The large girl picked up the protesting queen bee and tossed her off of the cliff. The Asian girl came sputtering to the surface, glaring at LeShawna's smug expression. "I'll get you for that!" she screamed. The ghetto girl put her hand over her mouth in fake apology. "Oh really? I'm sorry, at least I threw you into the safe-zone!" She stepped towards the edge, biting her lip in anticipation. "I just hope I can hit it too," she murmured before jumping into the water below, letting out a whoop of excitement along the way.

Michael looked at Katie and somehow, in his sick, twisted mind, decided that if he carried down Katie with him, maybe he could win her heart. If it didn't work he could always-

A coconut fell out of nowhere and, once again, knocked out any homicidal thoughts out of the masked killer's head. He groaned, inwardly cursing whoever was throwing coconuts at him (A/N yes, that was a break in the fourth wall). He then looked over at his teammates, down at the distant target, and back at his beautiful captive. Deciding that this was nothing compared to what he had gone through in his life, he shrugged, tossed Katie over his shoulder like a duffel bag, and jumped off the cliff, ignoring Katie's protests and very _very_ graphic threats (one involved Eva, a bear, and firewood). The two landed into the safezone, with Katie sputtering and thumping on his chest like a mad woman. Michael ignored her idle threats, only staring at her, fascinated with her unique beauty. Slowly, he bent down and pressed his masked lips against her forehead, instantly making her freeze.

In fact, she stayed like that for a very long time, with Tyler and Eva needing to go into the water and carry the frozen girl back onto the boat. Michael boarded as well, though everyone minus Emma and Eva backed far _far_ away from him. He said and did nothing, seemingly unaware of what had just happened.

Natasha looked over the edge and scurried away. "I cant!" she squeaked, hiding behind a very annoyed Noah. "It reminds me of that one time in _Titanic_ when the boat was sinking and half of it went straight up and a bunch of people started to slide down into the waters to their deaths!"

"You are _really_ paranoid, you know that?" Noah stated, rolling his eyes in irritation. Natasha giggled nervously. "Yeah...blame it on my brothers. They forced me to watch movies with them ever since I was little."

Noah bit back a sarcastic comment, as his many brothers and sisters had forced him to do many different things with them. "Yeah, I know how that feels..." he muttered. And so, Natasha took the chicken hat, giggling nervously when her teammates shot her a look. _Please don't let me be voted off next_, she thought fretfully to herself.

One by one, all of the Screaming Gophers jumped. All until Owen was left.

**_Confession Cam_**

**Noah- "We're screwed."**

**Long- *slaps forehead***

**Geoff- *with a relaxed expression on his face* I'm looking at this guy, and I'm thinking, there is _no_ way he can do this!"**

**Michael- ....**

**Katie and Sadie- *Katie is still frozen, and Sadie is trying to get her back to life***

**_End Confession_**

Owen looked at the camera, at his team, and then at the host. He gulped, and slowly backed away. Suddenly, a look of fierce determination entered his eyes. He clawed at the ground, snorted, and ran off the cliff. Down below, Noah and Trent were cheering for the big guy, until they noticed the growing shadow hovering above them. They looked up and screamed. In the next few seconds, a massive tidal wave ensued, spilling out half the water out of Lake Wawankwa and causing Trent and Noah to land on the beach in random positions. Chris chuckled at the turnout.

"Well, that was amusing," he said with a smirk. "Unfortunately, we'll have to take a break at this moment, leaving you with these questions:

"**What is the next part of the challenge? Is Courtney going to be eliminated because of her scornful attitude? Are we seeing some romance yet? Why is Michael all over Katie? And where THE HELL do all of those coconuts come from? Find out next time on**

**Total**

**Drama**

**ISLAND!!!!"**


	6. The Curse of Booboo

**Hey guys! Well, I'm sorry if this chapter is short, but the reason is because this was supposed to be part of last chapter, but I never got a chance to write it out. Anyways, in this version of TDI, there was no hotub contest, just to clear that up. Also, expect next chapter to be REALLY long, and I swear that the original characters will have their time in the light. Like next chapter, a LOT of Gwen and Trent, just to let you know. Okay, onwards!**

Courtney tensed as she felt the cold glares penetrated her back. She looked up and scowled at the perpetrator. "What do you want, ogre?" she spat, looking at him straight in the eye. Duncan snorted as he stabbed his mash potato that was slowly crawling away. "Why do you _think_, Princess?" he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You cost us a challenge."

Bridgette sighed and massaged her temple. "So we _really_ have to vote someone off?" she asked, feeling very uncomfortable at the notion. "But everyone seems so nice..."

Duncan smirked. "It's not about being _nice_, Blondie," he replied, twirling his fork in the air. "It's about _winning_. And I think we should discuss who we should vote off."

Everyone agreed with him, glancing at each other with nervous looks. "So...who do you think should be off first?" Dosko asked, biting his lip. He looked at Emma, who was staring at him furiously. He slowly turned away and cleared his throat. "Hehe...." Duncan glared at Courtney, who was taking notes in her notebook. "What about Miss Chicken?"

Courtney's head snapped up in shock. "_What?! _Why?!" she exclaimed. The punk sniggered and propped his head up on his elbow. "Well, it's either you or the paranoid brickhouse, and just in case the challenges consist of catching falling cars, I would stick with the big guy." DJ chuckled as he gave the deliquent a high-five. The brunette girl felt her eye twitch. "Come ON guys, I was a CIT!"

Izzy flicked a flustered Courtney's nose and grinned. "We heard that the first 10,234 times, Chickenhead. Believe me, I counted!" Bomby nodded as he poked his head from under the table. "You got that right. Hey, is Chef gone? I mean messing with him is fun and all, but....I'm kinda hungry..."

Emma looked at the piece of meat she was about to feed Booboo and sighed. "Here, you may have mine," she whispered, giving it to the green-haired ex-recruit. He grinned at her and was about to take it, but he stopped. He didn't know if it was the huge adrenaline rush he had earlier that day or if the medication boot camp had given him had finally caught up to him, but he _swore_ that he saw Emma's ugly doll slowly turn his head to him and glare at him with button eyes. Bomby's face grew pale and his eyes grew large. Meeping, he scurried away from the pair.

Trent immediately stopped chewing as he slowly looked up to see Bomby gripping at his head tightly, body shaking. The musician only stared for a few minutes before clearing his throat. "Um....Bomby, Bomby right?"

"Uh-huh...." the boy attached to his head said shakily.

"Can I have my head back?"

Bomby stiffened, then silently scanned the room. Everyone had dropped their conversations and were staring at him like he had six heads or something. Slowly, he climbed off Trent and sat next to him politely. Slowly, the rest of the campers resumed their conversations. Trent raised an eyebrow. "So...what was so freaky that you were groping my head?" he asked, his eyes clearly interested. The shade-wearing boy gulped and leaned his head forwards. "That _doll_...it's ALIVE..." he whispered hoarsely. Trent followed his gaze towards Booboo, which was seemingly staring back at him. Feeling unnerved, the guitar-playing boy shifted his eyes away from the monstrosity. He looked at Bomby with fear-ridden eyes. "I'll bring the stake if you bring the garlic."

"Got it."

Lindsay curled a strand of blonde hair around her finger and giggled as she gave a small wave towards Tyler. The red-clad jock waved back dreamily. Eva, whom was sitting next to him, felt her eye twitch madly. _This always happens!_ she thought grudgingly, feeling her stomach turn over in a knot as the blonde beauty gave her crush a lovestruck smile. Eva looked away. It seemed that every time she liked a boy, a pretty, weak, air-headed girl would saunter in and seduce him into her clutches. It was _maddening_.

Tyler turned away from the silent flirting and gave Eva a warm grin. "So what do you think? Who should we vote off?"

Eva's stone heart involuntarily fluttered under his friendly gaze. "Well, erm, uh...actually..."

"WHAT ABOUT _HIM?" _Courtney screeched, pointing to Tyler, who just looked at her with dumbstruck eyes. "NO!" Lindsay and Eva screamed at the same time. The room quieted and stared at the pair incredulously. The two girls shifted nervously and then sat down quietly at their table. Tyler looked taken aback, his eyes full of surprise. He had expected Lindsay coming to his defense, but Eva...that was another story. He tilted his head quizzically at the buff girl, whose face was seething silently. "It's...just...er...well...you're not weak and all...you know..." she stuttered, cursing herself for not being smoother.

Tyler's spirits perked up and he gave her a small smile. "Thanks," he said cheerfully. Eva could only gawk at his oh-so cute smile. She'd promise herself that she wouldn't _ever_ go all ga-ga over a guy like those prissy little weaklings in the movies, but here she was, melting at his grin. She once again cursed herself for turning against everything she believed in.

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, sorry to burst your bubble Princess, but he actually _jumped_," he said smugly, enjoying the maddening look on the brunette girl's face. "I guess it just leaves us with _you_."

Courtney trembled in anger. "B-but....but...but..." she stuttered, feeling an overwhelming collection of emotions beat against her. DJ bit his lip. He hated seeing girls crying. Yeah, Courtney had acted like a selfish brat, but...

He sighed. _Maybe I can sacrifice myself_, he thought to himself. _I'll just hold everyone back but...Momma..._

Fiorella yawned and looked sleepily from her place on DJ's lap (which she had coddled without consent). "What's up?" she asked groggily, wiping the crust away from her eyes. She looked at the scene before her. Duncan and Courtney yelling endlessly, Dosko squirming uncomfortably under Emma's intent gaze, Trent and Bomby arming themselves against an unknown evil, Izzy poking Ezekiel's belly button relentlessly, Tyler talking to a blushing Eva, and a bitchy Heather glaring at Gwen and LeShawna.

"Do I want to know?" she asked, fixing her brown headband. DJ chuckled and patted her head. "I don't think so..." he trailed off, contemplating on what he should do. Fiorella noticed this and tugged at his t-shirt. "Is something wrong?" she asked sincerely, her eyes now clear from the effects of the drugs. "Tell me."

DJ shifted uncomfortably and sighed. "I think people should vote me off." he stated simply. The hippie's eyes bulged from their sockets. "_What_?! Why?!" she asked, biting her lip in confusion.

The gentle giant sighed and pointed to the scene in front of him. "I just...can't. I can't make somebody leave here. They all have high hopes and..."

Fiorella stared at him in concern. "That's the whole point of the competition, hun," she said, ignoring his blush at the word _hun_. "You're supposed to pick people off. But yeah, I guess I can see where you're coming from. It'd be tough to vote someone off on the first day." Her eyes drifted over to Ezekiel who was stirring the goop in his soup.

The toque wearing boy sighed. "I just don't get it, eh," he said with a sigh. "I mean, _they're_ the ones with eight girls!"

The room suddenly grew quiet, with the girls gaping at him in shock, and the guys only shaking their heads in sorrow. Even Michael stopped stabbing the table for a second. Bridgette glared at him heatedly. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" she seethed, approaching his seat with deadpanned eyes. Eva snapped out of her lovestruck daze and narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah Homeschool, _enlighten_ us," she growled, punching a hole into the wall.

Ezekiel flinched and gulped. "Um, well, it's just that boys are much stronger and faster than girls, eh," he explained, not noticing the maddening leers from the females in the room. Geoff approached him and shook his head. "_Dude,_ you did NOT just say that," he said with a remorseful chuckle. Eva growled and began to strangle him. "STILL THINK WE'RE WEAKER THAN YOU?!" she roared, throttling him madly.

"...N-no..." Ezekiel meeped hoarsely, clutching her knuckles in a desperate attempt to stop her. Geoff bit his lip and tried to calm the girls down. "C'mon girls, chillax, give the dude a break. I mean, it's not like he said that boys are smarter than girls or something like that."

Ezekiel weakly pulled himself back into his seat and massaged his throat. "But...they...are..." he managed to gasp out. Noah slapped his forehead and sighed. "He's a goner," he murmured. Jude felt her vein throb heavily in rage. She was about to get up and give the little f-cker a piece of her mind when she felt a hand restrain her. "...Not worth it..." Long muttered simply. The tomboy felt her muscles tighten, then relax, and slowly, she let herself slide back into her seat. "Thanks..." she murmured, giving him a goofy grin. Long only nodded and went back to eating his food.

Eva roared again, breaking her team's table in half. She was about to make a grab for Ezekiel when a certain emo stood in her way. "C'mon guys, I mean, the dude's homeschooled right?"

The group looked at each other and nodded their heads reluctantly. Eva sneered. "But that doesn't give him any excuse for insulting the female race like that!" she said through gritted teeth. Dosko took a step back, feeling a little unnerved by the gym buff's glare. "Er, yeah, I know, but, I mean...okay look, Ezekiel, have you _ever_ in your life gone to a mall?"

The praire boy tilted his head to the right innocently. "What's a mall?" he asked naively. The room grew silent once more. Izzy gasped in shock. _"What_?! My precious Zeke doesn't even know what a mall is?!" Her frown slowly formed into a mischevious grin. "Oh, is there a _lot_ that I'm gonna have to teach you!" she said, her eyes glinting with the unmistakable glimmer of a schemer.

Cackling wildly, the wild red-head grabbed the poor boy with a vice-like grip and then tore through the door. And I meant that quite literally, as she didn't even bother opening the door; instead, an Izzy-shaped hole was now visible to all. Eva grinned ear to ear. "Somehow, I think that tonight will be enough torture for him to go through..." she murmured evilly. Bridgette huffed and looked away. "That was still extremely uncalled for though," she muttered. Geoff sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Hey, be easy on the dude. I mean, if he didn't even know what a _mall_ was, I'm sure he didn't know what he said was like, totally bad."

Bridgette sighed and sank lower into her seat. "I guess you're right..." she muttered. "Fine, I won't vote for him." She looked up at Eva who was deep in thought. "What about you? Are you gonna vote for him?"

Eva waved it off. "Nah, whatever that psycho girl's got planned for him will be ten times worse than whatever I could do, as sorry as I am to say that." She looked around and her eyes settled on Courtney. "Miss CIT, however, _will_ be getting my vote."

Courtney banged her head against the table and sighed. "B-but you n-need me..." she muttered quietly. DJ once again flinched at this action and stood up. "You know what y'all," he said with a sniff. "Vote for me!"

The table looked at him with incredulous gazes. "What, _why?"_ Duncan asked, a pierced eyebrow raised. The brickhouse sighed. "I just can't stand seeing girls cry...I mean, sure, she can be a bossy, spoiled, whiny little brat but still..."

Fiorella looked up and gave him a peaceful smile. "Ladies and gentleman..." she said as she stood onto the table, a knowing smirk on her face. "I think I have a plan."

**Bonfire Ceremony**

Chris stood at the podium, with a look of relish on his face. He smirked at the down-cast group and smoothed back his hair. "Hello ladies and ladies," he joked, ignoring a death threat from Duncan. "Tonight you are all here because you lost your very first challenge! Losers!"

The people in front of him groaned in annoyance and acknowledgement. The sadistic host continued, his eyes flickering from one camper to another. "I have fourteen marshmellows on this here tray...yet, there are fifteen of you. If I call your name, please come up and recieve your tasty treat. You will be safe...for now." He smirked at the uncomfortable shifts seen throughout the campfire. "However...if I do _not_ call your name, you will have to walk the Dock of Shame, get into the Boat of Losers, and you can't come back...

"EVER!!!!!!!"

The campers flinched in surprise as the host blurted out the last phrase. He chuckled and picked up the first marshmellow. He looked at each and every one of the campers, studying there faces, enjoying the fact that he was making them sweat and squirm under his gaze. He chuckled and threw the fluffy treat towards a camper.

"Geoff!"

"Booyah!" the party animal whooped. He gave Duncan and DJ a high-five before sitting back down. Chris rolled his eyes and flicked another one towards Dosko. The emo gave a victory punch in the air and sat back down before grinning intently at Emma, who was trying very hard not to smile.

"Duncan!" The juvie kid smirked as he caught his marshmellow and popped it in his mouth. He then looked towards Courtney and smirked.

"Boomby!" Chris threw the marshmellow at an empty seat. "Wait, where's Bomby?" he asked confused.

**Back at the Mess Hall**

Trent and Cody stared at each other with uneasiness as they watched Bomby scale into the kitchen. "Dude, are you sure that's safe?" Cody asked, nearly wetting his pants in nervousness. Bomby only grinned before plopping into the room and waiting quietly for Chef to come in. Trent looked at the geek beside him and laughed nervously. "Why are we here?" he whispered, looking around in fright. "Something about Chef, a possessed doll, and pepper." Cody responded, not really understanding what he was saying himself.

The two paused before slowly slipping away in the shadows.

**Bonfire Ceremony**

Something in Chris' mind told him he didn't really want to know, so he ignored the ex-recruit's absence. "Alright folks....Bridgette!" The surfer girl grinned as she grabbed the snack and popped it in her mouth, not noticing Geoff's silent dance of joy.

"Harold,"

The lanky nerd gave a murmured "Yes!" before sitting back down with the marshmellow.

"Eva!" The fitness buff only grunted as she squished the snack with her fist. The gooey paste landed right into Courtney's hair, who growled softly, before turning away.

"Eva, you're gonna love this one....TYLER!" The jock pumped his fist into the air before trying to catch his reward and failing miserably, as he tripped over his own feet and landed onto Eva's lap. The serious girl huffed before looking away, hoping no one saw her mad blush.

"Saaaaaaadie!"

The BFF gave a shriek of joy before grabbing her marshmellow and gobbling it down happily.

"Fiorella!" The hippie caught hers easily, and gave a smile of serenity towards the host.

"Izz-wait where's Izzy?" Chris asked, scratching his head in thought. "On that note, where's Ezekiel? I have a marshmellow for the dude too."

The campers looked at each other and shuddered. They could only imagine the horror that the praire boy was going through at the hands of a pyschotic girl. Chris shrugged and threw the two marshmellows into the ocean, where they were immediately gobbled up by two pairs of tentacles.

"Anyways....I now have two marshmellows on this plate. Yet there are three of you you..." he said quietly, flickering his gaze from DJ to Emma to Courtney. "The second to last marshmellow goes to...

......

.....

.....

.....

.....

"........................................DJ!"

The brickhouse heaved a sigh mixed with relief and remorse. He stared nervously as the two girls started to shift in their seats uncomfortably. Emma hugged her doll tightly against her chest, while Courtney rocked back and forth in her seat. The host smirked, juggling the last marshmellow in his hand casually, looking at the two teens. "Campers...this....is the last marshmellow of the evening..."

The two girls glanced at each other and back at the host. Chris gave a smug look and continued with speech. "And the last marshmellow goes to....

.....

....

.....

....

.....

....

.....

......

.....

......

....

.....

....

....

...

.....

...

......

....

......

.....

....

....

......

...

...

....

....

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

....

....

.....

.....

...

....

....

....

....

......

..

.....

...

...

"................................................................................................................................................Both of you!"

The campers gave a shocked expression as the host split the marshmellow in two and tossed them towards Emma and Courtney. "B-but...but....but...who did they vote off then...?" Courtney sputtered out as a mixed concoction of relief and confusion came over her. Chris smirked and took his gaze towards Emma. "Creepy schizo girl...you are safe...but your doll isn't."

Emma's eyes widened in shock. "Wh-what?" she whimpered, cuddling her beloved rag doll closer. Chris grinned. "Apparently, a lot of your teammates believe that Booboo wouldn't be a good teamplayer."

The creepy girl's eyes watered as a disgruntled Chef pulled her doll out of her tiny hands. "B-booboo..." she hiccuped. She began to wail as she watched her doll being tossed onto the boat and driven away. "Booboo..."

Suddenly, the remorseful look in her eyes were replaced with a look of hatred. Slowly, she turned around and faced her team. "You won't get rid of us so easily...." she whispered before running away, sobbing. Dosko bit his lip hesitantly before following her.

Duncan rolled his eyes and sneered at Fiorella. "Great, your _wonderful_ idea has gotten us stuck with a grudge from a girl who looks like she could of stepped out of 'The Ring'," he grumbled. Fiorella raised her hands in defense. "It's just a doll; I'm sure that Emma will understand somehow."

**Somewhere in the woods...**

Emma was still running, tripping over her own feet as she finally sank under a tree and sobbed into her arms. She twitched as she heard a twig snap under somebody's foot. She snarled and looked as if she was going to attack the newcomer, but immediately stopped in her tracks. "Oh, it's you..." she muttered before sliding back down the tree trunk. Dosko gave her a soft smile before sitting next to you. They sat in silence for a bit, the silence overwhelming. Finally Emma snapped her head towards to dark haired boy and scowled. "Oh please, I know that you probably voted off Booboo as well," she muttered.

Dosko gave her a look of confusion. "Um, no actually. I didn't really think of voting off a doll."

She looked at him quizically. "Y-you mean that...?" she whispered. He nodded before tilting his head in concern. "Why are you upset that your doll got voted off?"

Emma looked away. "You'll think I'm crazy. They ALL do..." she murmured softly. Dosko hesitated before proceeding. "I promise, I won't think of you like that, okay?"

The creepy girl looked at him before sighing miserably. "He was my only friend...the only one who talks to me...the only one who listens to me..." she whispered. She flinched when felt someone's hand go over her own. "I'm your friend."

Emma shot Dosko a look. "Yeah right, you're just saying that," she snapped looking away. Dosko got in front of her and tilted her chin so she could face him. "I'm _not_! I mean, look, you may be a little...erm..._different_, but that doesn't mean that you aren't fun to be around with!"

She sniffed and looked up. "R-really?" she said, barely above a whispered. "Uh-huh..." Slowly, their faces started to inch forward, closer....closer...closer...

"BONZAI!"

The two snapped their heads back to attention, only to see Izzy riding an exhausted Ezekiel like a horse. "Izzy...can...I...stop...now...?" the boy panted, his knees wobbling a bit. Izzy grinned immensely. "Nuh-uh-uh-uh!" she tsked, flicking the back of his head. "Izzy still has much to teach you little one!" With that, the wild girl smacked Zeke's butt, and the two went riding away into the moonlit woods. Emma and Dosko slowly glanced at each other before getting up.

"Should we go to the cabins...?

"I think so..."

And so, the two friends went down the path leading to the campgrounds, ignoring Ezekiel's distant pleas and Izzy's maniacal cackles.

**End of Day 1**

**A/N: Sorry if I didn't put a lot of the Screaming Gophers, but this is what I like to call a "team chapter", meaning that it focuses on only one team, seeing that it _was_ the elimination ceremony. Anyways...like it? Hate it? Haha, I surprised you all didn't I? Yeah, I thought that having Courtney leaving would be too cruel...so...walah!**

**R&R, I would love to know what you think!**

**Love,**

**Hana**


	7. The 24K Run of Doom

**_Last time on Total Drama Island!_**

**_The thirty campers arrived to Camp Wawankwa, not suspecting the crappiest, smelliest, and most embarrasing things that were in store for them. We met all kinds of characters...from Izzy, the psycho hose-beast to Gwen, the weird goth girl. Anyways, the teens were split into two teams, the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass. While BFF Katie was busily trying to swat away killing machine Michael Myers, CIT Courtney was yelling at everyone to jump off the cliff, even though she herself chickened out, costing her team the challenge. BACOCK!_**

**_Ezekiel, our sexist, homsechooled friend, was this close to being voted off, but thanks to Dosko's insight to Ezekiel's lack of a life and Izzy's crazy schemes, he was saved. Ultimately it was creepy girl Emma's doll, Booboo, who was voted off, mainly because he freaked the living daylights out of everyone. Including me. Yeesh!_**

**_As another day approaches, the following questions arise: What is the next challenge? What will become of the love pentagon that consists of Long, Jude, Cody, Gwen, and Trent? And exactly where do those sedating coconuts that knock out Michael come from? Stay tuned to find out on_**

**_Total_**

**_Drama_**

**_ISLAND!_**

**_(Theme Song)_**

***zooms into the island, with cameras popping out of the trees and shrubbery, knocking poor animals out of their homes. Lights begin to appear, and the scene is cut to passing Chris sitting on the director's chair***

***dives off the cliff and into the water, where we see Owen swimming. He promptly farts, sending a fish to the surface. Above him, Bridgette and Geoff are floating on a surf board, looking at each other with lovey-dovey eyes. Suddenly, the fish pops up and Owen's gas makes both of them want to gag.***

***An eagle picks up the dead fish and flies off, dropping the fish near DJ and Fiorella, who are meditating to the balance of nature. The sudden disturbance makes all of the woodland creatures attack the both of them, sending them running for their lives. Duncan sees this and laughs, only to be under Courtney's glare***

***zooms to LeShawna and Heather, who are slapfighting on a raft. They both realize too late that they are going to fall off a waterfall, sending them screaming for their lives. They pass by Harold, who is practicing his "mad skillz". Izzy swings on a vine out of nowhere, slamming into the nerd and sending them both crashing into the outhouse, where Lindsay promptly falls out.***

***Goes to the cafeteria, where Chef Hatchet is about to force-feed Ezekiel and Noah his disgusting food. Before that can happen, however, a bomb is thrown into the concotion, exploding the food into Chef's face. Chef glowers at Bomby, the perpetrator, and the two start shooting at each other with paintball guns. Near them, Eva and Tyler are having an arm-wrestling match, with Dosko holding up the scores. Eva easily beats Tyler, leaving it to 10-0.***

***Away from them, Katie and Sadie are watching Justin with lovestruck sighs. Suddenly, a hand pops out and drags Katie to the bush, where a mad fight ensues. A direct punch to the face reveals Michael as the perpetrator. Sadie shrugs and continues to watch Justin, who is looking at himself in two mirrors. As he switches handhelds, instead of seeing his own face, he is shocked to see Emma's reflection, causing the mirror to promptly crack.***

***Beth starts doing her baton twirling routine, with Natasha watching in awe. As Beth throws it up in the air, the day turns to night, and we zoom down to Gwen and Trent, who are about to kiss. Cody pops out of nowhere and puts his arms around the two. Right after him, Jude and Long show up, with Jude sighing after Cody, and Long with a look of indifference. The camera zooms out to reveal the entire cast sitting around the bonfire, with the logo "Total Drama Island" flickering out.**

**(end theme song)**

It was a quiet morning, with only the rustle of the wind interupting nature's peaceful sleep. Bunnies hopped happily along the woodland trails, squirrels scampered up and down the trees. Birds chirped happily, with one landing peacefully on the loudspeaker.

Big mistake.

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!" The loudspeaker boomed, causing the poor bird to fall down onto the ground with a small _thud_. LeShawna, clearly irritated, opened the window and shook her fist to the camera, not caring that the world was now seeing her in her sexy pajamas. "Yo! It's six o'clock in the morning fool! What do I look like, a farmer?!"

She paused when she saw Beth and Ezekiel pass by, both looking refreshed and happy. "Why do you two feel so nice? Don't you know it's six AM?" she asked them, surprised to not see one ounce of tiredness in their eyes. The two looked at each other and shrugged. "I'm used to getting up at four o'clock in the morning eh, to help out in the barn." Ezekiel informed the ghetto girl with a shrug. Beth nodded. "Same here."

LeShawna rolled her eyes and grumbled as shuffled away to get dressed. She passed by Gwen who was groggily stumbling out of bed. The midnight-haired girl nearly stumbled onto Jude who only grinned. Heather smirked. "Aw, are you lesbos enjoying your time?" The goth shot her a glare, while Jude only shrugged. "Meh, not les, just bi." she said nonchalantly. The queen bee looked taken aback. "Wait _what?!"_ Jude rolled her eyes. "Don't worry toothpick, I'm not a perv. Besides, with those mosquito bites on your chest, I'd have nothing to look at."

Heather gaped in shock, then in anger. "Oh, like _you_ have room to talk, Miss Mumps!" Jude only shrugged. "Eh, I've been called worse." The raven-haired girl shook in frustration. "UGH! I can't _stand _being with you losers!"

LeShawna walked out of the bathroom, drying her face with a towel. "Don't worry girl, we feel the same way." Heather smirked. "Whatever, Miss Fatass." The African-American's calm demeanor instantly churned into a face of fury. "Oh no you _didn't!_" she snapped, rolling up her sleeves and charging towards the Asian. Jude leaned back onto the bunks, near Gwen who was brushing her hair. "Should we stop them?" she asked casually. Gwen turned around to see LeShawna violently throttling the queen bee. A small smirk played on the edge of her lips. "Nah, let LeShawna have her fun."

While the Gopher girls were battling it out, the boys needed no alarm clock to get up. All of them, minus Michael, Long, and Owen, had dark bags under their eyes from not sleeping for the past three days. They were all too busy staring at Michael's bunk, just knowing that he would butcher them at night. Long didn't give a damn and slept peacefully, while Owen had immediately trusted the killer, for reasons unknown. Michael himself always kept to himself, never uttering a single word. He was usually splayed over his bed, staring at the top bunk. What unnerved the boys was the fact that they never really knew when he was sleeping. He was always so unusually still, like a stone statue. Trent had one time tried to make conversation with him, but of course he never got an answer besides the occasional tilt of the head. But something about the glint in his eyes had scared the musician half to death; he never tried to talk to the killer again.

Trent groggily slipped out of his bunk, three nights without sleep was finally catching up to him. He nearly tripped over Cody, who had somehow fallen asleep on the floor. "Dude, get up!" he said, lightly nudging the geek's head with his foot. The brunette lightly groaned in his sleep and started to suck his thumb. Justin looked down and grinned. "I'll go get my camera," he said, nearly bumping into Noah. "Says the man who wears cucumber slices in his sleep," Noah said sarcastically. The two boys glared at each other silently before trudging off to their destinations. Trent sighed. Ever since Day One, the two had been at odds with each other. Noah had even taken it upon himself to call Justin the "Anti-me". Why, the guitar playing boy would never know.

Owen was busily following Long around, commenting on how "cool" his pants were, and how "awesome" his do-rag looked. The Asian boy had a look of annoyance on his features, but he made no attempt to get rid of 300 pound bag of joy. He inwardly sighed in relief, however, when Owen started to engage in a conversation (more like monologue) with Michael, detailing on how lucky he was to have a girl like Katie after him, and how he wished he had a hot girlfriend like he did. Michael just sat and stared, obviously confused with the 300 wpm rant that was Owen.

Chris outwardly smirked as the sleepy campers stumbled out of their cabins, a few giving him heated glares. Oh, how much he loved this job! "Good morning campers! Have a good night's sleep?" he asked mockingly. Ezekiel and Beth gave him small nods, while others, like Trent and Noah, were drooling sleepily. "I'll take that as a yes! So, who's ready for the challenge? No one? Too bad, the challenge will start in...meh, around five minutes."

Owen raised his hand sheepishly. "Um, Chris, I don't think that's enough time to eat breakfast." Chris smiled evilly as he playfully pinched Owen's cheek. "I know that, my combustial friend. You'll have to run a 24 kilometer run to earn your breaky!"

Eva growled dangerously. "IS THIS FUN?!" she roared, pouncing to attack the host. Courtney and DJ struggled to hold her back, her eyes filled with pure rage. "DO YOU FIND THIS FUNNY?!" she shouted through gritted teeth. Chris bobbed on the heel of his foot. "Maaaaybe..." he said tauntingly, enjoying the fury darkening on her face.

**_Confession Cam_**

**Courtney- "That girl Eva...she has a _real_ temper problem. It's only been three days, and she's already thrown two suitcases out the window, broke a bunk, and threatened to shave Chris' head. Though I would let her do the last one."**

**Eva- "Okay, I admit, I may have a _slight_ temper, but you would too if everyone was a jerk towards you! *she looks away, muttering angrily***

**_-end confession-_**

The teams had positioned themselves, readying themselves to run around the lake. "Okay boys and girls!" Chris announced, a grin plastered all over his face. "One time around the lake, and then there's a buffet waiting for your greedy little hands! On your mark..."

Tyler squinted his eyes, growling softly. He looked over at Lindsay and winked. Eva felt like pulling a tree by the roots and bashing it against somebody's skull.

"Get set..."

Dosko looked down towards Emma, who looked like Chris had asked her to walk on coals barefoot. He put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a big grin. Emma smiled softly before looking back towards the trail.

"GO!"

The teams charged forward, like animals, desperate to get their breakfast. Tyler made it exactly five steps before tripping over his own feet and landing flat on his face. He lifted a hand and weakly gave a thumbs up. Eva looked back and saw his predictament. Ignoring the fact that she was in the lead, she sighed and ran over to the fallen jock's side. "Hey you, need a hand?" she asked harshly. The brunette lifted his head from the ground, sputtering some dirt from his mouth. He gave her a weak grin. "Sure..." he muttered. Eva rolled her eyes and roughly pulled him up. He gave her a smile before starting to run again. Suddenly, he let out a howl of pain and stopped. Eva cocked her head and approached him. "Hey, you okay?" she asked, trying to be nonchalant. Tyler bit his lip and pointed to his ankle. The fitness buff shuddered at the sight of the swelling purple skin.

She sighed yet again, then, without warning, pulled him onto her shoulders. "Wait, Eva, what are you do-"

"Shut up and enjoy the ride, Jock Boy," she muttered under her breath, her cheeks growing redder by the minute. The two quickly caught up with the rest of the group, approaching the lead in breathtaking speed. They past by Katie and Sadie, who were busy talking about how sad it was that they weren't on the same team. "It's so, like, sad that we're not together all the time," Sadie said sadly, shuffling her feet against the dirt. "I have no one to talk to!"

Katie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I mean, Natasha is nice and all, but Michael really scares me." Sadie gave her a wicked grin. "Whatever happened after the whole kissing thing?" she teased, giving her friend a little nudge. Katie blushed, then remembered exactly who they were talking about. The tanned girl wrinkled her nose. "_Eww_! I dunno, he hasn't stalked me ever since..._the incident..._"

Sadie giggled and shrugged. "Maybe he like, found somebody else!" she reasoned. For a faint moment, Katie thought she felt something pang inside of her, but then shook it off. "Yeah, hopefully," she muttered. As soon as she uttered those words, Michael stormed passed them, not even slowing down as he easily slung Katie over his shoulder. "LET GO OF ME!" she shrieked, her eyes filled with terror. Sadie only stood in shock as she watched them disappear into the horizon.

Noah walked casually beside her. "Freak in the mask kidnap her?"

Sadie nodded slightly.

The egghead smirked. "Thought so." They walked along the path, not really caring that people were passing by them with rapid speed. The awkward silence was shattered by an ear-piercing shriek. The two spun around, only to scream in terror as a bear came running after them. Noah only barely caught a glimpse of Izzy, holding a very pale Ezekiel by the hood of his jacket, riding the bear, laughing maniacally as she approached the finish line.

The four zoomed past Courtney and Duncan, who were bickering as they ran. "UGH! Why are we _running _around the lake? I mean, is this guy _trying_ to kill us?!" the CIT whined, feeling her legs grow number by the second. "And _what_ is that smell? Is this Camp Crystal Lake or some-"

"Princess, do us all a favor and shut that pretty little trap, will yeah?" Duncan snapped, finally getting an overload from all of her complaining. Courtney glared at the punk. "Why should I listen to you? I mean, you DID almost kick me off the island," she shot back, clearly irritated. Duncan snickered, shaking his head. "Sometimes, I wish that stupid doll was here, and not you."

The brunette gasped, then narrowed her eyes. "Oh, ho, you did _not_ just say that," she hissed through gritted teeth. The mohawked boy smirked, clearly finding the situation amusing. "I believe I just did, your Royal Assness."

That did it. Courtney looked around the forest in fury, her eyes glinting in satisfaction as her gaze landed on a rather large branch splayed across the woodland floor. Grinning in triumph, the girl snatched the tree limb and eyed Duncan hungrily. The smug look disappeared rather rapidly from the punk's pierced face as he was chased around the lake by a very _very_ pissed Courtney. Dosko looked at them and chuckled. "Ah, young love..." he said dramatically, giving Emma a toothy grin. The creepy girl had to bite back a smile as she looked at his rather handsome face. She felt herself blush. Dosko cocked his head in confusion. "Hey, what's the matter Emma?" he asked in concern.

Before she could say anything, Jude shot past her on a skateboard. This in itself was not unusual, as the green-haired girl was often seen riding it, but the fact that LeShawna and Heather were arguing while balancing on her shoulders was quite the sight. Jude muttered under her breath as she felt Heather's heel dig into her shoulder blade. "Dudes, will you _please_ get off me?" she snapped, not minding LeShawna, but certainly angry at the queen bee.

Heather smirked. "Nah-ah-ah-ah, _I _was the one who came up with this idea after all. And as the brains behind the brawn, I refuse to let go of my free ride. " Jude rolled her eyes, but had to agree with her. It WAS Heather's idea to skate instead of run, which she hated. Besides, after a lot of fighting, LeShawna got in on the ride too. And if there was one person that Jude thought she could be friends with on the island, it was her.

Speaking of which, the ghetto girl was starting to seethe at Heather's snappish comments. "You call me a wanna-be stripper one more time girl, and there'll be a whole lot more than clothes flying off of you!" she snarled, glaring at the Asian. Heather scoffed and looked away, digging her heels even deeper into Jude's neck. "Whatever. It's true isn't it?"

LeShawna felt her eye twitch madly before she promptly picked the skinny girl up and tossed her off to the side. The dark-haired girl landed on her bottom with a painful _thump, _looking up to see Justin running down the trail, holding a very tired Beth's hand. "Come on, just a little more. Do you think you can handle it?" he asked, looking into the farm girl's sweaty face. She nodded weakly and gave him a meek smile. "Thanks again, Justin," she said between pants, wiping her forehead as they rushed past trees and shrubbery. The male model gave her a mock salute before continuing to lead her towards the finish line.

Heather glared at this some-what affectionate moment. She had plans, and she wasn't going to let that pretty boy of a guy get in her way. She continued to watch as Beth grew tired, only to be carried piggy-back style by Justin. Lindsay approached them and started to yap away, her dumbness even more apparent. Slowly a grin started to tug on the queen-bee's face. _Maybe he'll be useful after all..._ she thought to herself, smiling wickedly.

She was so enthralled in her schemes that she didn't even notice one of her enemies run past her. Gwen smiled as she continued to hold her conversation. "So like, you were voted "Most Mysterious" at your high-school?" she asked with an amused grin. Trent chuckled and blushed. "Yeah...a lot of the girls at my school are creepy. I mean, yeah they're hot and all, but it's like they have no personality." He paused and gave her a small grin. "It would be cool if there were more people like you in the world. You're pretty awesome."

Gwen blushed and looked away. "Um, thanks," she stuttered, finding the strange bubbly feeling in her chest a bit uncomfortable. "So...what do you think of the challenge so far?" Trent asked, trying to break away the awkwardness. The goth rolled her eyes. "Stupid, torturable, and I'm pretty sure the host is a sadist."

The musician chuckled and gave a small nod. "Yeah...jumping off the cliff? I mean, come on right?" Gwen grinned and they continued to talk while running. They barely noticed the small flash of red fur dash in front of them. "Kitsune!" Long growled, not liking the way his pet was acting at all. From the very beginning of the race, the little fox had jumped out of his black sweater and darted behind someone, though who Kitsune was tailing after Long did not know. It was beginning to get hot, even in his trademark yin-yang coat. Sighing, he slipped it off and held it firmly in his grasp while still chasing after his fox.

Kitsune stopped in front of a certain tech-geek and started to yap incessantly. Cody hesitated, looking down at the small animal before seeing Long approach him. "Er....hi." the brunette said, a bit scared of the African-American. Not only did this guy have the nerve to sleep above a serial killer, but there was just something about the atmosphere that made the dork want to throw up. It was just so..._tense_. And so, he fidgeted nervously as the little creature started to claw at his leg. "Um...is there something your erm, pet wants from me?" Cody asked meekly as the hooded figure picked up Kitsune and placed him inside his jacket. When Long finally looked up, it felt like daggers were starting to prod Cody all over.

"Kitsune only does that when someone has stolen from me," Long said in a low voice, staring the poor geek down. Sweat crawled down Cody's neck as he gulped. "Wh-what are you talking about? I haven't been near your stuff!" he meeped, backing away from the towering figure. The quiet boy's eyes narrowed into slits as Cody swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. He hadn't touched anything! Never in his young life had Cody ever contemplated stealing. It just never crossed his mind, and he was surprised that he was being accused of it.

Suddenly, the dark boy's eyes softened and he patted Cody's head. "I believe you." he said simply before leaving a whimpering Cody behind him. Thoughts flashed through his mind as he jogged, trying to piece two and two together. _Why was Kitsune acting like that? _Long wondered, sweat trickling down his forehead. He could feel his do-rag start to loosen, but he didn't care at the moment. Why had Kitsune acted like Cody had stolen some of Long's property?

DJ passed the thoughtful boy in a huff, barely even noticing the napping Fiorella who was currently drooling on his head. DJ blushed and sighed. He was always the one to be a gentleman, and he had never had the heart to tell a girl "no".

Especially one who seemed to be on a high all the time.

The hippie started to nuzzle his neck, causing the giant to stiffen shortly before resuming his run towards the finish line. "Wheee, the Teddy Bear goes flying like a birdie..." Fiorella murmured in a stoned stupor before drooling on his shoulder again. DJ cringed when he noticed her hands hanging over his chest. He didn't like the feeling. It was too intimate, and he wasn't used to being touched so closely by a girl. After all, Mama had always said that when the girl he was looking for came, he would know. Still...he wasn't sure what to think of Rella at the moment. Sure she was a bit...crazed in certain areas, but her serene smile and lazy eyes made his heart feel whole. He wasn't sure why though.

A large explosion blasted DJ out of his musings, causing him to shriek like a little girl as he scrammed past Natasha who was standing next to a grinning Bomby. "What did you just do?" she asked nervously, looking around for any monsters to come and eat her up. Bomby wiggled his eyes brows and pointed towards a secluded spot in the trees, giving her the sign to wait before looking around for anyone spying on them. Grinning widely, he sat down and pulled out a pair of binoculars. Natasha hesitantly took a pair and nearly choked herself with laughter.

Chef came running out of his residence, which compared to the camper's cabins, looked like the Hilton hotel. He was wearing a set of fluffy pink bunny slippers and "My Little Ponies" boxers. He was clutching angrily at his teddy bear, or what was left of it, that is. Apparently, the ex-recruit had placed a small explosion in Mr. Fuzzles, causing it to destroy half the house and the bear, obviously. Chef shook his fist at the sky and roared.

"BOOOOOOOOOOMBY!"

"Well, that's my cue to run!" Bomby said with a wink towards the pony-tailed girl. "See you later beautiful!"

Before she knew what was even happening, the veggie-haired boy had planted his lips for a small kiss on the brunette girl, causing her to blush furiously. With a cackle, the crazed army recruiet threw smoke-screen onto the ground, disappearing within the mist. Natasha only gawked incredulously before sighing heavily and fainting onto the floor with a thud.

**_Confession Cam _**

**Natasha- *sighs dreamily* He's SOOOO cute! *sighs* I wish I could get Katie a guy like that instead of that weird killer dude.**

**Katie- *is hiding in the stall, hoping that Michael won't find her* I think that Bomby looks cute with Natasha and all, but I was kinda hoping that if I _did_ get a bf on this show, he would like, be normal or something. *suddenly screams and turns the camera over, revealing Michael with a bouquet of poison ivy***

**Michael- *breathes heavily***

**_End of Confession_**

Soon, most of the campers had arrived at the Mess Hall, extremely tired and extremely hungry. Noah and Sadie were leaning on each other, both still recovering from the near-heart attack they both had from the bear chase. Izzy was still as hyper as she could be, while Ezekiel was humming a tune to himself, trying to forget about the traumatizing incident.

Katie was busily attending the numerous poison ivy rashes that she had recieved while Michael carved heart after heart into the wooden tables. Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing Owen with a passed out Natasha. "Clear the table, STAT!" he ordered as he placed the unconscious girl onto the wooden planks. As he started to pump her for air, Heather trudged in, followed by Harold, who was claiming of suffering of heart palpitations.

"Great job loser!" Courtney shrieked, ignoring his cries of pain. "You just cost us a challenge!"

Gwen opened one of her half lidded eyes, smiling as she started to put two and two together. "Wait...if they lost...that means...WE WON!" The Screaming Gophers (including a now conscious Natasha) began to whoop and holler with joy. Chris walked in and shook his head. "Not quite..." he said with a smirk.

Heather's jaw dropped. "We just ran 24K around the lake! What more do you want from us?" she snapped angrily. Chris' smug expression still held in place as he revealed the dozens of fresh food and desserts gathered on a table.

Everyone's mouths immediately started to water.

**Confession Cam**

**Gwen- "I gotta say...those were the happiest moments of my life."**

**Owen- *is starstruck by the sheer amount of food he has just seen* It was heaven....there were pancakes...and turkey....and ham....and maple syrup...*eyes start to water as he sniffles* "Gimmy a moment..."**

**_End of Confession_**

A satisfying feeling filled Chris to the brim as he watched the campers groan in satisfaction. "Like your breakfast?" he asked innocently.

Owen only nodded before burping furiously. "It was AWESOME!" he whooped. The sadistic host's grin only grew bigger. "Great! So I guess you are all ready for the second part of the challenge?"

Gwen's satisfied smile immediately faded. "Wait, I thought _that_ was the second part of the challenge!" she protested as she patted her swollen stomach. Heather groaned as she nodded her head. "For once, I agree with Goth girl. _What more do you want from us?!" _she demanded, her eyes blazing.

"It's called..the Awakathon!"

"The what-athon?"

---------

**Well dudes, sorry to interrupt so soon, but I gotta go to sleep. I hope you enjoyed it, though the end was a bit rushed, mostly because it's a school day tommorrow *cries* Anyways, R&R!**


	8. The Awakathon Begins

The campers stared incredulously at the host, who only grinned menacingly at them. "You mean...you fed us _all_ this food just to get us fat and tired?" Gwen asked slowly, her eyes narrowing into venemous slits.

Chris tapped his finger against his chin, seemingly deep in thought. Finally he gave a sadistic smile. "Yep, that's pretty much it!" he chirped happily. Gwen sighed and shook her head. "He's good." she muttered to herself. Jude shrugged and turned to Cody. "I bet you that Jumbo over there will fall asleep first!" she whispered, jabbing her thumb towards Owen.

The tech geek gave her a gap-tooth grin. "You're on!" he said, spitting into his hand and giving her a firm handshake. Heather crinkled her nose. "That's _really_ gross, Cabbage-Head." she sneered as she looked at Jude with disdain. Jude rolled her eyes and looked at Long. "So whatta bout you, buddy? Who do you think's gonna go to sleep first?"

Long look startled, as he still wasn't used to being spoken to. "Er...um...that is..." he stuttered, blushing madly. Kitsune popped its furry little head out of his pocket and looked between the two teammates. He then turned to the camera and winked before scurrying back into Long's baggy jacket. Jude looked at the little fox with a confused look on her face before turning back to its owner. The African/Asian boy immediately turned his head away from her.

**_Confession Cam_**

**Long: I don't know what came over me...I...I can't like her! No, I can't. She likes Cody anyways. And besides, even if we _did_ end up together, all I would do is hurt her. Because that is my fate.**

**Jude: *is balancing her skateboard on her nose, looking extremely bored* I don't know what came over that guy...I mean, I'm trying to be his friend, but I feel like he's pushing me away from him. I don't know why...I mean, I really _do_ want to get to know him...*she then props the skateboard back to her feet and grins* But I _do_ think I have a chance with Cody! I mean...we're buddies, and buddies can turn into so much more...right?**

**Cody: Jude's awesome! He's like..my main man. And I think with his help, I can _totally_ hook up with Gwen! *air guitars for a bit before sitting back down***

**_End Confessions_**

**14 hours into the Awakathon:  
**

The teens were now out in a clearing in the middle of the forest, looking bored. Well, except for Katie who was now sitting next to Michael, who was hold her hand tightly. She sighed and looked at the sky. "Why me?!" she gasped out, propping her head back against a tree trunk. The masked-wearing man looked at her curiously. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He kept on staring at her, before finally gripping his hands at her shorts. "What the hell?!" Katie shrieked before jumping back, glaring at the killer. "What's wrong with you?! You don't just _do_ that!"

Michael tilted his head slightly in confusion before glancing at the piece of paper that he had swiped from the BFFL's pocket. Katie felt her face burn in embarrassment as she realized her mistake. "Oh, you...just wanted to look at my designs..." she stuttered, looking down at the ground. Michael gently pulled her back down and pointed at her drawings. "Oh yeah...those are designs for clothes, you know, fashion?"

He only stared at her and began to trace the lines on the paper, obviously admiring her handiwork. "Y-you like it?" Katie asked in awe. He nodded his head slightly before pulling her next to him while still staring at the drawings. Katie blushed furiously. Her mother never let anyone besides Sadie look at her designs, so it was a real compliment that someone liked her ideas. Even if that person was an obsessive serial killer with a freaky mask. But for the moment, she forgot who she was talking too, and soon started chatting about her dreams about being a designer and artist, with Michael only listening patiently, occasionally tilting his head or pointing to another design on the paper.

Gwen looked at the scene with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know whether to think that cute or just _really_ creepy," she muttered to herself. Trent looked at her and chuckled. "I think it's sweet, in a messed up kinda way," he said with a charming smile. Gwen just laughed and yawned. "Ugh, it's been four hours already and everyone's still awake..."

She paused as she saw Owen crash onto the ground, snoring loudly. "Nevermind," she grumbled. She looked at the musician beside her and sighed. "Well...what do you want to do?" Trent hesitated, obviously deep in thought. His smile then brightened. "What's your favorite song?" he asked, his eyes twinkling in curiosity. Gwen chuckled, knowing his plan. They soon started playing the little "game", asking questions back and forth in order to keep each other awake.

Heather narrowed her eyes as she watched the scene play out, a soft growl escaping her lips. Ugh, how could that ugly little Goth girl snag a hot musician such as Trent?! No matter...she had a plan up her sleeve.

**_Confession Cam_**

**Heather- "So in order to survive this stupid game, I decided that we need stragety. To get myself to the top, I need to find at least three annoying, weak, spineless losers to help me. Nothing personal, just the way I play the game. And when I play the game, I _win_ the game."**

**_end confession_**

The queen bee's eyes snaked around the camp, looking for anyone who would be an easy ploy. She rested her eyes on Natasha who was currently hanging on a branch, cowering in fear of a squirrel. She smirked to herself. _One down, two to go_.

"Oh, Natasha, can I talk to you for a bit?"

The brunette girl snapped her head up, still breathing a bit heavily from hanging upside down for ten minutes straight. "Um, okay," she said with a shrug. Carefully, she jumped off the branch, scurrying away from the offending squirrel as fast as she could. She stopped in front of Heather and grinned. "Is there something I can help you with? Are you feeling sleepy? I'm feeling sleepy, but asprin can help with that. Yup, I gotta bottle of asprin right here if you need any," she chirped, going onto her usual one hundred words per minute spree. "Oh and also, you could have a staring contest with Michael. It's a bit scary but not as scary as that squirrel. I hate squirrels don't y-"

"Ugh, will you _shut up?!"_ Heather spat, covering her ears in annoyance. She regained her composure when she noted Natasha's hurt expression. She needed the Spanish girl's trust in order to have her under her wiles. "I mean....um, yeah I hate squirrels too...Yeah, anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to be in an alliance with me?"

The scaredy-cat blinked, tilting her head to the side. "Why?" she asked, not really understanding what the popular girl was talking about. Heather sighed and slapped her forehead. "You know...we watch each others' backs...make sure we don't get voted off...make it to the final four..."

Natasha brightened. "Oh wow oh wow! Sure, I'd love to! Does that mean I'm your friend?! I'd like to be your friend and-"

Heather stopped herself from snapping again. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes Nat, that means we are friends." she said in a sugarcoated way. "Now, why don't we get two more _friends_ to join us?"

The somewhat dark girl nodded brightly and skipped off with Heather, who was approaching Justin and Beth. "Wow, farm life seems pretty interesting," the male model told Beth, who giggled in response. "Yeah, but it's pretty hard. I mean, the first time I gutted a deer, I felt like a part of me died with it, but now it's like, whatever."

Justin blanched. "Oh geez, I wouldn't ever do that..." he muttered, his stomach turning over from even the implication of such an act. Beth chuckled and sighed. "What would you do then?" she asked absentmindedly, watching the sun slowly set in the distance. The dark boy sighed and lied down on the soft grass. "I would be a firefighter..." he muttered. Beth sat straight up and looked at him. "A firefighter? But you're a model, and that seems pretty cool!" the farm girl argued.

His blue eyes flashed a bit. "I used to think that too. But the business eats you alive. If it weren't for the community hours I was serving, I don't know what would have happened to me."

The short girl tilted her head in curiosity. "What do you mean?" she asked naively, unconsciously laying close to him. He sighed and turned to look at her. "You're very pretty," he said simply.

Beth felt her cheeks heat up quickly, her heart beating loudly against her chest. "W-what?!" she squeaked, wondering if this was just a sick joke that he was playing on her. But no, his eyes never moved away from her own. "You're pretty," he repeated, shrugging. She bit her lip, looking away from him. "Stop pulling my leg," she muttered under her breath. Justin cocked his head in confusion, before realizing the effect of his words. "No, I mean it, I-"

"Oh, Beth!" The two looked over to Heather, who was smiling sweetly at them. "Justin, may I borrow her for a moment?" she asked, her eyes filled with sugar. "Uh...sure, sure go ahead," he said, a bit startled. Beth gave him a small smile before approaching the Asian girl. "Is there something wrong Heather?"

The queen bee had just finished pulling Lindsay away from Harold, who talking to her and LeShawna about his "mad skillz". The African girl looked rather impatient, while the blonde bombshell had been listening intently. Heather smirked as she gathered the three girls in front of her. _Hm...a dumb blonde, a nerdy wannabe, and hyper coward,_ she mused, taking in the pros and cons of each of her choices. _Perfect_.

She regained her fake grin. "Well you guys, I was just wondering if you would like to form an alliance with me?" she said in her most lovable voice. "Natasha here already agreed...but what about you two?"

Beth raised an eyebrow. "But what's in it for us?" she wondered out loud. Lindsay paid no mind, as she was too busy braiding her hair. Natasha was fidgeting nervously, unable to stay in the same place at once. Heather gave a small smirk; she was hoping that they would ask this. "Well...if you guys stick with me, I promise you, I'll take you all to the Final Four!"

The two girls squealed in delight, dancing around Heather and Natasha happily. Heather chuckled under her breath. _This was **way** too easy._

The three victims squealed once more, managing to wake up several irritated campers. "Stop being so _loud!_" Harold complained. "I'm trying to focus, gosh!"

Natasha ignored him and squeaked in delight. "Okay guys, since we're all in the same alliance, that mean's we're all friends here right?" she asked, the hyper edge in her tone unnerving Heather a bit. "Yup!" Beth and Lindsay chirped, giving her friendly grins. "Sweet! Okay, I would've told Katie and Sadie this, but Sadie's on the other team and Katie..."

She paused and glanced at said BFF, who was still chatting away to Michael about her dreams and goals of designing. "She's a bit preoccupied in the moment," the fidgety girl giggled. She then gave the two girls before her a grin. "Do you know who I think is cute here?" she whispered, the excitement in her eyes dancing happiliy.

"Who?" Beth asked, eager to know. Lindsay nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Natasha giggled once more and pointed to a certain green-haired ex-recruit, who was currently drawing out a diagram of the inside of the Roman candle. "_Him..." _she said with a sigh. Heather overheard this and growled. "Um, no way!" she spat, glaring at the brunette before her. Natasha raised an eyebrow. "But why?" she whined.

Heather rolled her eyes and snarled. "_Because_, you dimwit, he's on the other team!" she explained harshly. Natasha looked confused. "So? He's awesome!" she said with a pout.

The queen bee relaxed a bit and gave the coward a sugar-coated smile. "Oh, well, if you like him that much, I suppose you can go after him..." Natasha grinned and was about to open her mouth to speak when Heather stopped her with a glare. "But if you do, I'll have to kick you off the alliance!"

With that, the raven-haired beauty stomped away, leaving a confused group of girls in her wake. Bomby looked up from his planning and gave a small wave towards Natasha. She felt her heart flutter, then melt into a puddle of soft butter. She turned to her new friends, gave them a knowing wink, and walked away from them, only to be chased by the squirrel from earlier.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Natasha- "Okay guys, I am just SO excited! If I win I'm TOTALLY gonna split my money with Bomby... *pauses, then smiles sweetly at the camera* _What_? She said I couldn't _date_ him, not that I couldn't like him. Besides, after I win, we're both gonna get married, and then we'll go on a world cruise, and then we'll go to a huge mansion, and then we'll have lots of kids, and then *this goes on for another half an hour***

**Beth- "OMG! I'm going to the Final Four! I'M GOING TO THE FINAL FOUR!" *she pauses and taps her chin in thought.* "But I wonder what will happen...?"**

**Justin- "I don't know why, but I have a feeling that something _really_ bad's gonna happen to Beth. *he sighs and cups his face into his hands*  
**

**_end confessions_**

**28 hours into the Awakathon:**

Gwen felt her eyes practically scream for closure, her body starting to shut down from exhaustion. But she could do it. She could get farther into the game. After all, Trent was there, and his presence was enough to keep her awake for _days_. She felt her mouth twitch a bit into a small smile. Shaking her head out of her daydreams, she turned to the musician next to her. "Ugh, I feel like I can't go on..." she muttered, slamming her head against her arms. Trent chuckled. "Yeah this _is_ getting pretty lame..." he paused as he watched Chris tell an extremely boring fairy tale to the campers, resulting in an immediate snore from Natasha, who fell down from the tree she was hiding in. Trent chuckled and shook his head. His eyes drifted towards Sadie, who was busy knitting something, though he couldn't really tell what it was. She seemed a bit incomplete without her second half, who was now snoring loudly next to Michael. The psycho killer himself seemed to be wide awake, occasionally drifting his eyes from Katie towards Emma, who was hanging upside down by herself.

The goth girl next to him yawned again and rubbed her eyes. "This is _so_, boring," she mumbled sleepily. "I doubt it could get any worse..."

"I could be here without you," Trent countered with a smile. Gwen looked taken aback, but she immediately blushed and gave him a small smile in return.

Jude turned to Cody who was watching the scene with a crestfallen expression. "Something wrong Codmeister?" she asked playfully, poking his ribs in order to get his attention. He yelped in a very unmanly fashion, nearly jumping into Jude's lap. The green-haired girl smirked and ruffled his hair. "What's wrong?" she teased. He hesitated and looked at Gwen. Jude's smile instantly faltered. "Oh..." she muttered. Cody nodded reluctantly. "She's so awesome...and smart, and sweet, and HOT!" he exclaimed, then sighed. "But I'm not her type."

Jude fought the urge to scream "DAMN RIGHT!" into his face. Okay, so he wasn't interested in her at the moment, it didn't mean that he wouldn't notice her in the future, right? All she needed to do was to help him see that the girl for him was right next to him. She sighed as he drifted off to sleep, murmuring Gwen's name once in a while. She would need to do _a lot_ of convincing...

Kitsune growled loudly, startling Long out of his drowsy state. The lone wolf looked down at his pet fox, tilting his head in confusion as he felt the rumbling growl vibrate through the creature. He followed its gaze and his eyes rested on Cody and Jude. The tech geek was already fast asleep, but his companion was still wide awake, staring at the sleeping form longingly. Long cursed under his breathe as he felt a pang of jealously fill up his heart. _No..._ he told himself. _You'll hurt her_. What he didn't know was that someone was already planning on hooking him up with the tomboy.

Sadie giggled as she watched the little love pentagon play out. Oh, this season would be fun! She just loved loved _loved _playing matchmaker. She hummed happily to herself as she stitched the little ragdoll in her hands. At first Sadie had contemplated matching Jude with Cody, but the more she thought about, the more she knew it wouldn't work out. She had watched Jude interact with Long, and something in her told her that they would be best for each other. She may not have known much about their lives, but there was a spark.

Her eyes drifted towards Ezekiel, who was whittling a piece of wood in his hands mindlessly. He seemed very calm and at ease, something he hadn't felt since had met Izzy. He whistled to himself as he put the stick down and laid down on the soft grass. He took a deep breath as he stared out at the night sky, admiring its beauty. He closed his eyes, taking in the peace and serenity that was surrounding him. He lazily opened them back up, only to be met with crazed green orbs.

"Hi Zeke!" Izzy chirped from her straddling position. Ezekiel blanched, took a deep breath, and then let out a loud, startled scream. "AUUUUUUUUUUGH!"

The redhead on top of him cackled before pulling him up to his feet. "Now now, Zeke, training isn't over yet," she reprimanded him with mock seriousness. She gripped his hand tightly before he could run away and slung him over her shoulder. "Off to the cliff!" she cheered, ignoring the praire boy's pleas. "We're gonna have lots of fun...now, where did I put the ketchup bottle?" She tapped her chin in thought before brightening in realization. "Ah yes! It's next to the torches and gasoline! Oh, yes and the bungee rope is ready as well..." she mused.

Ezekiel practically fainted in her arms.

Noah watched the odd pair before rolling his eyes and returning to reading the book at hand. He had just gotten to the interesting part, and he wasn't going to let anything interrupt him. He ignored Chris' pathetic attempts at making him drowsy, and intentionally looked away from the disturbing sight of Chef prancing around in a tutu. He flicked to another page in the book, pushing the drowsiness to the back of his mind. Suddenly, the distinct feeling of somebody watching him overcame him. He was sure it wasn't Sadie, as she was busy stitching a doll right across from him. He gulped and slowly turned around.

"Hola!" Dosko said cheerily before plopping down next to him. The tanned boy yelped and nearly tumbled out of his seat in shock. He looked up and growled when he met the pale boy's light blue eyes. "You nearly gave me a heart attack," he muttered in an irritated tone. The emo boy chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, just bored, though giving you a heart attack might have been fun to watch."

Noah rolled his eyes and returned to the book he was reading. His back suddenly stiffened when he felt Dosko place his chin on his shoulder, reading along as well. He felt his breath in his ear, and became increasingly uncomfortable when the loner didn't move an inch when he turned the page. "Interesting..." the cheery boy muttered. "Though the dialogue is a little dry and the plot's a bit of a bore."

"Very nice insight, I'm honored by your deductions. Can you get off of me now?" the bookworm asked, the annoyance in his voice painfully clear. "Aw, but I don't wanna," Dosko whined playfully. "You're very comfy."

The cynical nerd muttered something unintelligable under his breath as he roughly pulled his shoulder away from the dark haired boy. Dosko grinned, giving the other boy a playful punch before looking at him straight in the eye, his own filled with darkness and malice. "Why so serious?" he asked in a raspy voice.

Noah raised an eyebrow. "Ooh, I'm _so_ scared," he responded sarcastically. "What are you gonna do? Annoy me to death?" The emo boy gave him a toothy grin. "Ah, I underestimated your scare factor," he mused to himself. "I suppose I should have been paying more attention..." He began having a conversation with himself, drifting into his own little world. Noah shook his head and sighed. "You're spending way too much time with the schizo creep..." he muttered.

Dosko sat up and glared at the know-it-all. "Hey, be nice! Emma's cool."

They both glanced at said creepy girl, who was sitting next to Bridgette. "S-sso...erm, how are you, Emma?" the surfer girl asked, trying to be nice to the girl by her side. "I'm doing very well, thank you for asking. Isn't she nice Charlotte?" She turned to an empty seat, staring at nothingness and nodding her head as if she was talking to somebody. Chills went down Bridgette's spine when the black-clad girl finally looked back at her. "I like you. You have a nice aura."

The blonde girl wasn't sure whether to freak out or feel complimented. Actually, she felt more leniant on the freaking out option. But by looking into Emma's dark, pitless eyes, something told her that it would be best if she went along with it. "Um, thank you..." she said hesitantly. "I like you too."

Emma's already large eyes widened and pulled Bridgette into a tight hug. "Now I have two friends!" she cried happily. "Booboo would be so proud..." Bridgette raised an eyebrow. "Wait what?"

The black haired girl blinked. "You're my second friend!" she said joyfully. "I feel so happy!" The laid back girl eyed the other for a bit, putting two and two together. "Wait...whose your other friend?"

She followed Emma's gaze, and smirked a bit when she saw Noah and Dosko bickering, oblivious to Chris' mad attempts to put them to sleep. She herself was getting a bit tired, as Geoff, her one source of entertainment, had fallen asleep when Chef was dancing around in the tutu (which disturbed her madly). Bridgette turned back to Emma and smiled playfully. "Oh, I see someone has a bit of a crush," she teased, her fear melting away as Emma's eyes widened in shock. "Wh-what? I have no crush! My only love is Booboo!" the dark-haired girl protested, a light bit of blush coloring her cheeks. Bridgette smiled at her childish reaction. "It's okay to have a crush on someone," she said softly, petting Emma's head.

The lolita-clad girl made an attempt to squeeze Booboo for comfort, only realize that the doll was gone. She sniffled softly. "I m-miss Booboo..." she whimpered, suddenly hugging Bridgette once more. The blonde girl patted her head awkwardly, looking up to see Sadie approach them. "Hey guys!" she chirped, plopping next to them. Bridgette looked up at her with a soft smile, while Emma only buried her head further into the baby blue jacket. The chubby BFF tilted her head in confusion. "What's going on?" she asked in concern. She felt her spine prickle in slight fear as the pale girl started to talk to herself, but shook it off warily. "She misses her doll," Bridgette explained.

Sadie suddenly looked down in shame. "Um, Emma, I um, I'm sorry for being so mean to you," she mumbled, trying to say the right words. The creepy girl looked up in confusion. "How were you mean to me? You didn't call me names or anything, like everyone else does," she said innocently.

The plump girl sighed and sank next to the two girls. "Well, I mean, I've been avoiding you and all, but after your doll got voted off...I...I started to feel kinda bad...so here!" She thrust a doll into Emma's cold clutches, waiting for a response. The pale girl cocked her head to the side as she analyzed the raggedy thing. It's body was a pale pink color, sown neatly together. The dress was a greyish color with a single bow on the hem of the skirt. The hair was a mess of black yarn which pleased Emma greatly. But the eyes...two black buttons stitched tightly to the salmon colored face. It was strange...it didn't seem all that scary until Emma began gazing into its eyes.

"Thank you Sadie," she said quietly, tears going down her face. Said girl began to smile sheepishly. "Well, I did feel bad and-"

"Chloe will make a fine bride for Booboo," Emma declared, raising the ragdoll into the air. "See, I told you I would give you a body!" she said to no one in particular, grinning widely. Sadie and Bridgette exchanged frightened glances before slowly backing away.

_**Confession Cam**_

**Emma- *she is cuddling her new doll tightly to her chest* "I'm so happy! Now I have three friends and Booboo has a bride!" * she looks away nervously* "I wonder what Dosko will say about it. He seems really nice." *she blushes***

**Bridgette- *shudders* "I'm not gonna lie...that Emma girl gives me the creeps. But...I can't imagine, living your whole life without any friends except for a ragdoll. I mean, yeah, she's scary and all, but she seems nice enough, under all that black." *she smiles softly* "What she needs is a friend, and I think I can handle being one to her."**

**Sadie- "I'm scared. But I did what I needed to do." *she grins mischeviously* "And I think I know what I need to do next..." *she pulls out a chart with the following sections: Operation DOSMMA, Operation JONG, and Operation MICHTIE. She chuckles as she points to the last one.* "What? Katie and Michael make a cute couple, in a weird, messed up way. Don't tell her I said that though."**

**_end confession_**

**_- - - - - _**

**Sorry to break it off so quickly, but I have an Anatomy test tommorrow, and I promised myself that I would update this before another week went by with me being too distracted to do anything -_-. So, we leave this chapter with the following questions...**

**Why is Long so reluctant to like Jude, and why does Cody think she's a guy? Why is Michael so docile even without the coconuts? What are Heather's plans now that she has three little victims under her grasp? Why is Emma so darn creepy? And why, oh why, did Sadie pick such horrible names for couples?**

**Find out next time on **

**Total**

**Drama**

**ISLAND!!!!!  
**


End file.
